A Blast from The Past
by mila.milov
Summary: You can't escape your past. You can't bury it, even if you don't remember it. Old feelings will be awaken...Nothing will be the same when your past catches you...DamonxOC T later maybe M
1. Chapter 1

_ A Blast from The Past_

_Prologue_

_I ran and ran...I couldn't believe he attacked me...He claimed to love me, but I didn't I loved him. The love of my life was Damon...But Damon wasn't here to save me, to protect me. He was at war and I was alone. I was in the woods running from my chaser. My arm was heavily bleeding from the shot and I started to feel dizzy. I knew he was faster than me, but he didn't know the direction I took. I was almost on the road, when I heard him..._

"_Katelyn, where are you? Come out, Katie, I won't hurt you..." I felt like a trapped mouse. I knew that if he found me he would end me. His words from earlier tonight shouted in my ears: "If you are not mine, you won't be anybody's! If I don't have you, that Salvatore bastard won't have you either!" I was dying, I almost bled out. However I kept running. I knew that eventually he caught me, nobody would pass the roads this late in a time of war. But maybe I was lucky a carriage was passing. I ran as fast as I could and I managed to stop the carriage._

_A man got out the carriage. He was handsome – tall, blond and with bright eyes. He looked at me like I was his prey. In fact what choice I had to be in George Lockwood's hands, the man who almost killed me, or to be in this stranger's hands and to pray for my life. In these short seconds that felt like ages I made my choice. "Please, help me...there is a man after me who...who wants to kill me..." I said out of breath. "Of course, I will help you, miss. Just calm down..." he said in heavy British accent. He led me into the carriage. I was so dizzy that I hadn't heard what else he told me. Even I didn't feel when we were moving. Eventually I calmed down._

"_Mister..." "Klaus", I looked at him confused. "My name is Klaus, milady."I felt even dizzier. "Klaus...I need a doctor."I said in a small voice that I was surprised that he heard me__. __He smiled at me. "Tell me you name, darling." I had no other choice than to obey. "My name is Katelyn Richards..." His smile grew even bigger. "Well, Katelyn, do you want to live?" I just nodded. "Then, sweetheart, you don't need a doctor..." I looked at him confused. "You need my blood!" He bit his wrist, fed me on with his blood and then he killed me. After a while I woke up. I was in a big room, which wasn't mine. I started to recall memories from the previous night. I remembered my encounter with George Lockwood, his shooting at me and then Klaus. I panicked. He was a vampire there wasn't any other explanation. The thing I didn't get was how I was alive. I almost bled out, even the greatest doctors wouldn't have saved me. Then I heard a knock on my door. _

"_Oh...I see you woken up, Katelyn." Klaus said smiling, he handed me a glass full of deep red liquid that looked like blood. "Drink it sweetheart, it will make you feel better." I knew that the liquid was blood, but I had to ask. "Is it blood?" He smirked at me. "Yes, Katelyn, and drink it if you want to live. You want to live, don't you Katelyn?" I knew this was wrong, but I wanted to live. I had a life ahead me. A life that I would share with Damon. So I drank it. Klaus was right the blood helped me, I felt better. Klaus was looking at me satisfied. I smiled to him sweetly. "Klaus, thank you for everything that you have done for me, but I have to go back to my fiancé and..." "Katelyn, you are not going anywhere." His voice was so cold that it sent shivers to my spine. "But I..." "There are not any buts, love. You are exactly what I needed – a strong personality, willing to fight. You are also smart and beautiful. And you will help me to complete my plans." I got angry how this man, this stranger want something from me could. I wasn't anybody's property. "How dare you command me? I refuse to do anything for you!" Klaus looked at me like he was enjoying this. I had my dignity and pride, so I walked pass him with my nose up. I thought that I won the battle, but I was wrong. He caught my wrist and turned me around. "I didn't want to be this way, but I guess there is no other way..." I was so confused, I was speechless. I looked straight at his eyes and saw his pupils enlarge. "You will forget your old life, and you will embrace your new one. You will forget your fiancé, family and friends. The only family you will know is me. I will be your only friend. And you will obey my words." His compulsion was stronger than my will, and I gave up. "I will forget my old life, and I will embrace my new one. I will forget my fiancé, family and friends. The only family I will know is you. You will be my only friend. And I will obey your words." "Do you want blood, Katelyn?" "Yes!" I smiled with my famous devilish smile. He left me alone and came back with a boy around my age. I looked at the boy confused, he was afraid of something. I looked at Klaus not sure what to do. "Katelyn, don't be afraid. Come here." I did exactly what he told me. Klaus showed me the boy's neck. "Bite right here, sweetheart. Come on bite." I bit the boy and taste the magnificent blood. I couldn't compare it to anything. I enjoyed it. I drained the boy, killed him but I didn't care. It was my nature and I enjoyed my first kill. In this moment the loving, caring and sweet Katelyn Richards died, but a new one, dangerous one was born._

* * *

><p><em>If you are curious how Katelyn look : www .mostwantedcelebrities . comkeira-knightley/_

_Oh and let me know if it worth continuing..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything. I own only Katelyn Richards..._

_I might have mistakes, but English is not my native language...So I apologize..._

* * *

><p><em>Present Days<em>

_I woke up smiling. The sun touched my skin gently. The sun supposed to hurt me, but thanks to the magic ring Klaus had given me it did no harm to me. In moments like this I thanked to all witches who did such tricks for us. But my dearest friend, Klaus, wasn't so keen on them. And there was a reason. Some bitch cast a spell on him and he couldn't transform into a werewolf. Personally I couldn't understand why he desired to be a hybrid so much. He was an Original, he was stronger than any vampire in the world. He wasn't weak like me. But I guess he missed something. I guessed that is life you want something that you don't have or you want something that you have lost. I looked at the scenery out of my window. It was so peaceful and beautiful. The rising sun, the crystal blue sky, the garden with the oranges was a picture that even the finest artists couldn't recreate. There was something magical in Italy. It was a country where the Renaissance started, where the greatest music was composed, where the greatest paintings painted. There were generations of vampires that lived there. An old friend of mine was saying: "There is nothing like Italy!" And he was right. But I could paraphrase his statement: "There is nothing like the Italian man!" The Italians were so passionate and something deep in me was dragging me to them. Maybe in a previous life I had a man who was Italian...My life was perfect, but something was missing...I had sought for the missing piece for over a century...But I never found it...I was so deep in my thoughts but my phone snapped me out. "Hello?" I said in an irritated voice. "Where are you, Kate?" On the other line was my only family Klaus. "Where are your manners, Klaus? No hallo Katelyn? Or how are you Katie? Straight to business, right? Well, I am not one of your puppies!" I heard him sigh, I've always got it my way... "Hello, Katie! How are you? Is everything OK, my dear?" He replied sarcastically. "That's much better, Klaus! Well, I am fine...What's up with you, my dear friend?" Maybe I was the only person alive, who knew how to irritate him to death. "Stop with the courtesy and the small talk, Katelyn! Where are you?" I knew him well enough to know that something was off. "I am in Italy...Klaus, is there something wrong?" There was a pause, which I didn't like. "Everything is perfect...Look...there is nothing weird around you, right?" "No everything is OK. Klaus, tell me, where are you?" There was another pause. "Does it matter?" Was ha that stupid, maybe he was. "Yes, Klaus, it matters to me...You are the only family I have..." The Klaus' weakness was maybe just one – family. And I knew how to use his weakness against him. "I am in a small town named Mystic Falls..." I stopped dead in my tracks. There was something about the name of the sound that sounded so familiar. But I was sure that I had never been there in my life. "Kate...Katelyn, are you still on the phone?" He snapped me out. "Yes...It just the name of the town Mystic Falls...Who is so crazy to name a town this way? It is like an invitation for every supernatural creature!" It was one of my nicest saves. "Katelyn, I have good news..." "Well, I am listening..." Even through the phone I could see him smile. "I broke the curse! I am a hybrid now and I created a few hybrids!" He sounded like a child, who just got his birthday present. "I am so happy for you. These are wonderful news!" I was truly happy for him. "Katelyn, take care of yourself..." There was something definitely off. "I will..." "Kate, I have to go...bye." "Goodbye, Klaus." I hung up, but there was something bothering me. It was this little town's name...Why did it sound so familiar. I decided to check. I lived in a small cottage, which had two floors. I lived on the second, and one the first lived an old man with his grandson – Angelo. Angelo's parents died in a car crash and the only relative he had was his grandfather. The boy was around fourteen, he was just a kid, but he saw so much in his short life. It wasn't fair. So I went downstairs to use Angelo's lap top and find every thing I could about Mystic Falls. When I enter the kitchen I only saw Angelo, eating his breakfast. "__Buongiorno, Angelo__!" I said cheerfully to the boy. I guessed he didn't expect me, because he dropped his spoon. "__Buongiorno,__signorina __Richards." "__Non ti dico di chiamarmi Katelyn?__" I smiled at the boy. I had an effect on men. They always felt nervous around me. "__Ci dispiace, Katelyn__." "__Angelo, mi chiedevo ... Posso usare il vostro portatile?__" I smiled at the boy. He just nodded. I took the laptop and started digging up. It turned out that Mystic Falls was a small town in West Virginia, very close to the town, where Klaus had found me. What were the odds? Klaus was hiding something from me. When I was done I handed the laptop to Angelo. "__Grazie, Angelo__." I went to my room and started packing my clothes. When I was ready I called the airport in Rome. "Hello, how I can help you?" I was greeted from a woman with pleasant voice. "Hello, could you tell me when the first flight from Rome to New York is?" I waited about a minute. "The first flight is today in 20:00, there is not earlier, miss. Will you book a ticket?" "Yes, of course." "Tourist or business class?" "I prefer business class." "In which name should I book it?" "Katelyn Richards." "Your ticket is booked, miss Richards." "Thank you." I hung up the phone. I looked at my watch I had 4 hours to my flight. Enough time to drive to Rome._

_Five hours later I was over the Atlantic on my way to New York. The business class wasn't full, which was good for me. The passenger next to me started a small talk with me. "So, what is going to do a young beautiful lady like you in America?" "Actually, I am going back home..." "Then the question is what were you doing in Italy?" I laughed quietly. "I was on a holiday." "So is someone expecting you back home?" God this guy was a therapist. "No, no one is waiting for me or meeting me. I decided to surprise everyone in Mystic Falls with my arrival..."_

* * *

><p><em>Translation from Italian to English:<em>

_Good morning, Angelo!_

_Good morning, miss Richards._

_Didn't I tell you to call me Katelyn?_

_Sorry, Katelyn._

_Angelo, I was wondering...Can I use your laptop?_

_Thank you, Angelo._

_Translation thanks to Google Translate..._

_Please, guys review to let me know if it worth continuing..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile in Mystic Falls..._

_Damon's POV_

_I was drinking my favorite bourbon, thinking about my kiss with Elena. I knew that it was wrong, she was my brother's girl...But I couldn't stop myself from doing it. When did everything mess up? The truth was I had no idea. My life sucked what were the odds being in love with my brother's girl AGAIN. First time it was Katherine, total bitch, now it was Elena, the nice doppelganger of the bitch. And on the top of everything was that psycho hybrid Klaus with his puppies...Not to mention my little brother going all crazy for revenge. Compelled by Klaus, with his emotions switched off he was willing to risk even our precious Elena. But the good thing was that we had Klaus' family in our hands...We had something to blackmail him, which was good to me, Stefan our witch...But not our Elena. Sometimes she didn't know how to have fun. Katherine knew, but her fun not always was fun to the others. And the third woman I had loved definitely knew how to have fun. Katelyn...With her devilish smile, she knew how to make my day. Even after a half century I still remembered how soft was her blond hair. I couldn't compare it with anything. She wasn't beautiful...She was gorgeous! And the best part was that she was only mine...Of course every man in the town was in love with her, however she was mine...Damn I loved her maybe more than I loved Elena. Katelyn was everything I wanted...I was so close to happiness with her but one day she disappeared...Like she never lived. I couldn't forget the letter I got from Stefan one day when I was fighting for the Confederacy. It said that Katelyn disappeared after a party, held by the Fells. They had looked for her for a week, but she was nowhere. The only thing they from her was some pieces of her dress and the pieces were in blood. So they presumed she was dead, attacked by an animal..._

"_Penny for your thought." I was snapped out of my thought by my brother. "Hello to you, Stefan. So tell me, why are you here?"_

"_Can't I pay a visit to my brother?" I sighed. "No. You can't. You are here to discuss our Klaus problem..."_

"_Actually, no I am here to dress up for the party tonight. And before you ask, I am going, because our problem is going. But enough about me...You were thinking about Elena, weren't you?" He smirked at me. Why couldn't he go all broody again? "No, Stefan, I wasn't." _

"_Ah, don't lie to me, Damon. Your lovely-dovely face says it all..." Didn't he deserve a stake in the stomach? "Come on, tell me! If it is not Elena, then it is Katherine. Don't go after the bitch again..." I interrupted him. "I was thinking about Katelyn..." I saw how his smirk dropped. I saw sorrow in my brother's eyes for a first time after he returned from Klaus. So there was still hope for him. "What, Stefan? You are out of words?" The little bastard was really out of words. There was part of me which blamed him and my friend back then George Lockwood for her death. Thinking about him got me angrier. "Didn't I tell you to look after her, ha? Didn't I tell you to take care of her? But you failed! Stefan, you failed!" I pushed him against the wall. "I asked you for one thing, ONLY ONE THING! And you couldn't do it!" I was angry at him, but I never guessed that Katelyn was the way to his humanity. Sooner or later he would crack down, I could see it in his eyes. "Damon...Damon, STOP! I left her for five minutes that night! I blame myself for her death ever since! You know I couldn't look in your eyes..."_

"_And now you can?" Stefan looked at me. I knew that I was close to getting his humanity back...Maybe Elena could help... _

"_No I can't! Katelyn's death is my fault! Happy now, Damon?" He hissed at me. With that he stormed out of the room._

_Katelyn's death wasn't only Stefan's fault, it was mine fault too. I shouldn't have left her..._

* * *

><p><em>The Grill<em>

_Katelyn's POV_

_I walked in the Mystic Grill, obviously the only place to hang out. It was nice for a small town. I had the feeling that everybody new everyone. Since I got off the bus, everyone has been staring at me. I guessed the whole town knew that there was somebody new..._

_However I had s weird feeling about this little town. It was like I had lived there, but a long time ago. But that was impossible! I didn't remember living or being in this town. My senses were telling me that there was something dangerous going on..._

_Why did Klaus choose Mystic Falls? I had to make myself invisible. Klaus taught me everything, so I had to figure a way to be unnoticeable. I had to see what Klaus is up to. He was a guy who cherished the life and certainly preferred cities like London, Paris and Moscow._

_I was looking for a free table when a blond guy snapped me out of my thoughts._

"_You are new around here." It was a statement. I took a better look at him. He was good-looking, tall with blue eyes, maybe around the age of 18. Oh and he was a human._

"_Is it that obvious?" I smiled with my most charming smile. I could play with him, but I decided against it. It wasn't like I didn't want to, but Klaus knew all my tricks and little games._

"_It is small town, everybody knows everyone." He smiled at me. I had the feeling that he was a good boy. "By the way I am Matt Donovan and I am going to be your waiter."He let a small laugh. "My name is Katelyn Richards, nice to meet you Matt." _

"_Let me show your table and then you can order." I got him, he fell under my charm. They've always had. I smirked at myself. "Matt, since I know only you, can you tell me is there a hotel or a motel?" "In fact on the second floor there are pretty good rentable rooms, if you want I can tell them to prepare one for you. But I have to warn you that they might not be comfortable for a permanent living." I nodded. I needed something which was out of the town. "Matt, get me what is the best on the menu and come and sit for a while with me. I want to know more about the town." I got him wiped around my finger and compulsion wasn't needed. Matt smiled at me and left me. While I was alone I could take a good look at the Grill. It was like the whole town was there. There were billiard tables and darts. It was pretty good in fact. I might have liked this place. After a 15 minutes Matt was back with French fries, stake and a coke. It looked delicious, but then the smell hit me. It was the smell of vurveine. So the town was aware of the fact that vampires existed. I hid my surprise successfully. "Matt, I was wondering is there something like boarding house?" Matt looked away, there was something bugging him. "Yeah...There is the Salvatore Boarding House, but it is not running..." "Salvatore..." I said under my breath. Why did that name rind a bell? There wasn't any Salvatore that I knew..._

"_Katelyn, ate you ok?" Matt was concerned. "Why I wouldn't be?" I asked as nothing happened. "You weren't listening to me." I didn't get the chance to reply, we were interrupted by a girl with long dark hair...And she looked exactly the same as Katerina, the first doppelganger. I had seen her only on a picture but I was sure that it was her..._

"_Hey, Matt, have you seen Caroline?" "No, Elena, I haven't seen her...Oh Elena this is Katelyn Richards..." Matt said to Elena. The girl smiled friendly at me, so I decided to play nice and innocent. She was the doppelganger...And if I wanted to know what Klaus was doing here, then I had to get close to her. "I am Elena Gilbert, nice to meet you." "It is pleasure for me..." I smiled at her. Elena sat with us. "So, Katelyn where are you from?" She asked the most innocent question. "Yeah, you haven't said where you from are." Matt joined the conversations. And I started with the big lies..._

"_Actually I am from New York City..." Matt looked at me shocked. "New York! Are you crazy to leave New York and come here at Mystic Falls?" But Elena didn't seem to buy my story. She was going to pop up another question...And she did! "Why did you leave New York?" "I had to get away from my life in New York...I started to hang out with the wrong people...It started as a fun. And one night everything went completely wrong...It is kind of personal, so I don't want to talk about it." Matt looked sympathetic at me. But Elena was still suspicious. Maybe she had enough encounters with vampires... "Why Mystic Falls?" "My parents chose it. It had to be a small town far from New York, but at the same time close to the Big Apple. Also nobody has to know me. Mystic Falls fitted the description perfectly." They bought my story. Elena felt relieved, it was all written on her face. "You know...you have to come to the party tonight!" The girl said cheerfully. I hesitated... "I don't know..." "Yeah, Katelyn, you have to come. You are going to meet everyone..." "Come on Katelyn..." Elena made her puppy eyes, Matt looked at me innocently. I smiled, they were good people... "Ok, I will come, if you insist so much!" I laughed quietly. "Here is my phone number, the party starts at 20:00 so call me when you are ready. I will pick you up." "Ok, I will call you..." She smiled and walked away. I was left with Matt. "So I guess I will see you at the party..." "That's right, Matt. I have to go I don't want to keep you from work. Bye..." The boy smiled at me and waved._

_I decided to check the rentable rooms. They weren't bad for one night. But the best part was that Klaus wouldn't think to look here for me. There were so many questions...Why the doppelganger was still alive if Klaus broke the curse? What was so special about this town? Why Mystic Falls? And the Salvatore name, why did it sound so familiar...?_

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the forth chapter. If there are mistakes, I apologize for them. English is not my native language... _

* * *

><p><em>I was starring at my mirror, studying my reflection carefully. I was wearing a simple black dress. My make up wasn't something special. I had applied black eye liner, mascara and red lipstick. As I said it wasn't special, but I looked dangerous with it. The last thing I needed was shoes. I had plenty of them, but I decided to wear my favorite red Prada shoes. I smirked at my reflection...I looked perfect in black with my blonde hair and white skin. I looked at the watch, it showed 19:30. I dialed Elena's number. It took only one ring.<em>

"_Hello?" "Hey, Elena, it is me Katelyn"_

"_Oh...Are you ready?"_

"_Yes. I will wait for you at the Grill, OK?"_

"_Yeah it is perfect. I will be there at 10 minutes."_

"_See you then..." "Bye."_

_I hung up. I looked at my reflection for a last time. I had a feeling that something is going to happen. I had to be very careful, because there was a great chance that Klaus be there. I perfectly knew that sooner or later I had to face him, but this wasn't the moment..._

_I walked into the Grill and saw Elena, waiting for me. _

"_You are early..."_

"_Yeah I decided to show up earlier to see if one of my friends is here, but he is not. By the way you look great." I smiled at the girl._

"_It is nothing special...You don't look bad yourself!" We both burst in laugh. "So where is the party?"_

"_The Lockwood's are throwing the parties..." I stopped dead in my tracks. The name was familiar. Maybe I was going crazy first Salvatore, now Lockwood. There was something about this town that wasn't right..._

"_Katelyn, are you alright?" Elena concerned. "I'm fine. It is something I remembered, but it can wait...Let's go." We left the Grill. It was funny how different we were. She was with dark hair, wearing white dress. Elena looked as an angel. I was the opposite – with blond hair in black dress. I looked like a demon. In fact "looked" wasn't the right verb...I was demon._

* * *

><p><em>The ride to the party was short...It was awfully small town. We spoke about random things. The girlie talk about boys, clothes, music, school. Elena want keen on talking about her boyfriend, she just told me that their relationship wasn't smooth. I hadn't gained her trust yet. We stopped in front of a big house...Great I couldn't pass without invitation. I had to find a way to get in without Elena being suspicious.<em>

"_So, here is the party..."_

"_Yes this is the Lockwood's property. They are the only one who have enough room to throw a party like this, maybe besides Stefan and Damon." I nodded. _

"_And Stefan and Damon are?" You know the proverb Curiosity killed the cat. Well, mine was going to kill me._

"_Stefan is/ was my boyfriend. I am not so sure anymore. And Damon is his brother, he is...just Damon." I smiled...the name Damon was engraved on my bracelet, which I had whole my life. Weird enough, but the whole town was weird. _

"_Katelyn, let's go the party is in the backyard, we don't have to go inside..." I smirked I was lucky today. I had to hope not to bump into Klaus... _

_I liked the party, the music was good. Klaus wasn't there. Elena was telling me about the town and its history, when a blonde guy in his late twenties or early thirties approached us. _

"_Elena, I thought that you are coming with Caroline and Bonnie..." It was like this guy was a parent to her, but he was too young for that. _

"_I decided against it. I came with Katelyn..." Elena looked at me. The guy looked at me suspiciously. Everyone in this town was so suspicious...I had to gain his trust too._

"_Hello, I am Katelyn Richards..." _

"_Alaric Saltzman, Elena's legal guardian and history teacher." That explained a lot. _

"_History was my favorite subject in school. I got the feeling that it is always repeating itself." Alaric gave me a strange look. "Is it that so?" I smiled. _

"_Well, it is my opinion but you are the historian and know better..." Alaric smirked._

"_Miss Richards, you are right. The history repeats itself. In fact when I was looking through the journals of the finding families, there was mentioned a name – Katelyn Richards. This girl lived century and a half ago. And now in 2012 I am standing in front of Katelyn Richards, but a different one, right?" I didn't like what he was saying. It was like he was implying that I was the same girl. _

"_It is a weird coincidence..." Indeed it was... That girl lived at the same time, when I was changed. She lived here in Mystic Falls and Klaus found me close to it. _

"_Katelyn, you are alright?" I was snapped out of my thoughts. "I am OK, Alaric. It is pleasure meeting you. I will go to find Elena." I had to find more about Katelyn Richards from Mystic Falls. Was there a chance that Klaus was lying to me or him compelling me? I didn't know in what to believe. I saw Elena, talking to some black girl. I sensed the power radiating from her, she was a witch, a powerful one. The good news was that a witch cannot sense a vampire without physical touch. This town was full of supernatural beings..._

"_Hey, Elena, I think that I should go..." Elena's face fell._

"_Katelyn, come on stay...How rude of me! Katelyn, this is my best friend Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie this is Katelyn Richards, she is new in town." So she was a Bennett witch. I had heard of them, they were amongst the most powerful lines of witches. Bonnie smiled at me, so I returned the smile._

"_It is pleasure to meet you, Katelyn." She looked somewhere behind me. "But I have to go. See you around girls." Bonnie left in hurry. It was me and Elena again. _

"_You know, for a small town everyone is in a hurry or busy..." I smirked_

"_Not to mention__ the drama, going around here..." Elena laughed._

* * *

><p><em>Caroline's POV<em>

_I watched how my best friends were talking to that vampire. I waved to Bonnie and fortunately she saw me. When she reached me, I hissed to her..._

"_Are you crazy?Do you know to whom, you were talking to?" She looked at me as if I was a psychopath._

"_Yes...to Katelyn Richards. She is new here." _

"_And I am the blonde one in the gang! She is a vampire!"_

"_What?"_

"_I sensed her. She is a vampire, but I don't know how old. She is older than me for sure. Go get Alaric and then lure Elena and that vampire bitch to the parking lot. I will get Damon and Stefan."_

* * *

><p><em>Katelyn's POV<em>

_After a while I was Alaric and Bonnie, walking towards us. It looked as if they had been scheming. My senses were telling me to get out from here now. But I had to gain Elena's trust and the trust of the people around her. I smiled when Alaric and Bonnie approached us. _

"_Are you enjoying the party so far, Katelyn?" Bonnie asked me. There was something going on, but what?_

"_Yes. It is a great party." I replied politely. _

"_You don't lie, Katelyn. After the parties in New York this is like some formal dinner with your grandparents." Elena laughed. _

"_The parties in New York were wild. And where did they get me? So now I prefer parties like this." I smiled. _

"_Girls, I don't want to interrupt your talk...But I think it is better if we go." Alaric said. Concern crossed Elena's face. _

"_OK, Rick. But we have to drive Katelyn too. I was her ride to the party. So it won't be a problem, right?" _

"_Of course not." Alaric smiled. "Bonnie, are you coming?" Bonnie nodded. We walked in silence to the parking lot. Maybe I was paranoid. Nothing happened tonight. So my lucky day wasn't over, but I was very wrong..._

_Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head it was unbearable. I heard Elena shouting._

"_Katelyn, what is happening?"_

"_She is a vampire!" shouted Alaric. _

"_Bonnie, stop! Let her explain!" I was crying at the pain. Then I felt how a stake went through my abdomen. I was going to die tonight..._

"_You are hurting her! If she wanted me dead, she would have killed me already!" Elena was shouting. I heard three vampires walking toward us. Everything was a blur. The one guy went to Elena and started to shout something to her._

"_Elena! Stop! She might be one of the Klaus' minions!" The girl went to Bonnie and whispered something to her._

"_I don't care Stefan!" Elena was shouting. "She was something normal! I felt what is to be normal again with her!" _

_The dark haired vampire was looking at me as if he saw a ghost. He was standing as if the time stopped. Alaric staked me again, I cried with pain._

"_Tell me, for who are you working?" I laughed at him._

"_I won't tell you, because you are going to kill me anyway...Right Alaric?" _

_Then something happened that surprise everyone. The dark haired vampire grabbed Alaric by the neck. _

"_Touch her again and I will kill you!" He hissed to the blonde man. His hiss sent shivers to my spine. Then he reached me. I was so dizzy that I couldn't stand on my legs. He caught me carefully. I looked at him, he was very handsome. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, I had ever seen. Something about this crystal eyes was so familiar...Something about him was familiar. He hugged me and whispered softly into my ear._

"_Shh...It is OK, Kate..." I felt save in his arms. "No one is going to hurt you Kate." I felt even dizzier. He picked me in a bridal style...I wanted to say something, but the blackness took over_ _me..._

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you enjoy it..._

* * *

><p><em>Damon's POV<em>

_What the hell was going on? Klaus wanted Elena alive for sure, then what was doing another vampire with her...We should have given the Barbie vampire a golden star for sensing...I heard Elena screaming._

"_Katelyn, what is happening?" Caroline, Stefan and I moved faster. Then we heard Alaric's shout. "She is a vampire!" But Elena wasn't giving up..._

"_Bonnie, stop! Let her explain!" Elena was speaking to Bonnie, that meant that our witch was giving the vampire bitch a hell of aneurysm. I saw how Alaric staked the vampire. Even from distance I could say that she was beautiful. _

"_You are hurting her! If she wanted me dead, she would have killed me already!" Elena said crying. My brother went to her to calm her down. "Elena! Stop! She might be one of the Klaus' minions!" my brother tried. _

"_I don't care Stefan! She was something normal! I felt what is to be normal again with her!" Elena said sobbing. Caroline was standing next to Bonnie. And I was, well, dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was surreal...For a moment I thought that I had gone crazy. There was no chance that it was her...My Katelyn. Katelyn was dead for over a century and a half. But the girl in front of me held such a resemblance to her. I saw Alaric staking her again, she cried with pain._

"_Tell me, for who are you working?" Alaric asked her. She laughed at him. "I won't tell you, because you are going to kill me anyway...Right Alaric?" It was her. Even the voice was the same. I couldn't take it anymore. Alaric was going to kill her. I grabbed Alaric by the neck and hissed to him._

"_Touch her again and I will kill you!" I was ready to kill him, if I had to. I would do anything for Katelyn. I walked to her. She was barely standing on her feet. I caught her carefully. She was so gorgeous and fragile. It was a miracle that I held her in my arms...I hugged her, it felt so good to have her in my arms._

"_Shh...It is OK, Kate...No one is going to hurt you Kate." I whispered softly into her ear. She didn't say anything. I picked her in bridal style. I wanted her to say something. I wanted to know to ask her so many questions...She passed out...I had to get her faster to the boarding house._

* * *

><p><em>I got to the house in minutes. I ran to my room and placed Katelyn on my bed. She began to stir, I ran to the basement to get her some blood. <em>

"_Come on Kate, drink." She actually listened to me. She drank the all of it. She began to stand up. "Lie down. You need a rest." I said to her in small voice. She did what I told her. Soon she drifted away. I watched her sleep, she was so peaceful. She looked as an angel. I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, careful not to wake her. I heard a knock on the door. _

"_Come in." It was Stefan. He looked concerned, maybe his humanity was getting its way trough._

"_Is it her?" I didn't bother answering. I just nodded. "Are you sure?" _

"_Yes, I am Stefan." _

"_Is there a proof?" What did he want a DNA test? I didn't need a proof to know that it was Katelyn._

"_She is wearing the bracelet I gave her for her last birthday." I answered him simple. _

"_I can't believe that she is actually here, Damon..."_

"_Do you think I can? So many years I thought that she was dead..." I looked at her, just to make sure that she hadn't disappeared..._

"_What happened to her? How did she end up a vampire?" The naïve Stefan was back..._

"_I don't know...It happened the night that she disappeared. What exactly happened that night, Stefan? You were there..." He looked at me._

"_It was a party at the Fell's. You already know that. I escorted her...She danced with me, father and George Lockwood. After a while, Kate came to me in tears and told me that she wanted to go home. I asked her what happened, but she didn't tell me. She wanted me to wait for her outside. She told me that she wouldn't be long, that she had to do something, not to ask questions...I did what Kate asked me. And I regret doing it ever since." I looked at my brother, he was saying the truth. He was truly sorry... Maybe Katelyn was the only thing that we were truly sorry about. I loved Katelyn...It was a love that couldn't be described with words. She was everything to me. To Stefan she was like a sister, always there for him. _

"_Come on, Damon. Let her sleep. She won't go anywhere..." My brother told me. I listened to him. We went downstairs. Everyone was there Elena, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline. I went to the coffee table to pour myself a scotch. First to talk was Elena._

"_Is Katelyn alright?"_

"_She will be OK." Stefan answered quietly. There was silence in the room OK. Everyone, besides Stefan and me, wanted to know what exactly happened tonight. They wanted explanations, but I also wanted explanations. Did Katelyn know that Stefan and I were vampires? Who changed her? There were so many questions and no answers..._

_The first one to break was Caroline._

"_Is anyone going to explain what happened? And who is the girl upstairs?" Stefan looked at me. I drank my glass of scotch._

"_She is Katelyn Richards. When we were humans, she was my fiancée..."_

"_You never told me that you had fiancée and I am your best friend." Alaric said. "You know, you could have told me that she was your fiancée! I could have killed her, Damon!" _

"_The question is: How you didn't know that your fiancée is back in town? And why were you so surprised to see her?" Bonnie asked._

"_Because, witch, everyone thought that she was dead! One night she disappeared and I never saw her or heard of her!" I hissed to her. Everyone in the room was quiet._

"_Don't ask questions, which answers we don't have." Stefan said in small voice. _

"_Elena, you are the only one who talked to her. What did she tell you?" I turned to Elena. _

"_Well, mostly lies I guessed...She told me her name, that she was from New York. That's all. She asked me about the history of the town. Wait there was something weird...When I mentioned that the party is at Lockwood's, she looked as if she knew the name, but couldn't place it. Maybe we have to call Matt, he is the one who introduced me to her." _

"_Then call him..."I told Elena. She got her phone and dialed the boy's number. _

"_Hey, Matt! Can you stop by the boarding house?...I want to ask you something about Katelyn... OK, see you in 10 minutes."_

_The 10 minutes passed slowly. We sat in silence. I decided to check on Katelyn. She was still sound asleep. She was smiling in her sleep. I didn't want to intrude, so I didn't check. She looked so innocent. I heard the front door opening and I ran downstairs._

"_What is going on?" asked the boy in front of me. I was eager for information._

"_Long story...Short story...The girl you met today, Katelyn Richards is a vampire. And she was my fiancée, so tell me everything, she told you." There was surprise on Matt's face._

"_I should have known that there is something off about her...Such a hot girl, talking to waiter and agreeing to spend the night in the rentable rooms..." The boy said to himself._

"_Finished with the monologue?" Matt nodded. "Now spill, but the weird stuff."_

"_There wasn't anything weird, besides fact when she heard your last name, she fell deep in thought."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_No, nothing."_

"_Try to remember. Did she tell you what she is doing here? Is she alone here? Is she visiting someone?"_

"_You know, you can ask me all these questions. There is no need to interrogate the poor boy!" A cold voice behind me hissed. I turned around and saw Katelyn, standing at the door. The innocence from earlier was gone. Her eyes were cold, the smirk was deadly. And then it hit me she wasn't the loving and caring person from the past. Now Katelyn was dangerous predator. It was her nature. It was the nature of every vampire._

"_Kate..."_

"_How cute! Straight to pet names. But, sweetheart, to you it is Katelyn. Let's think about a pet name of you." I couldn't believe my eyes. However, she was still a bitch. "But, wait! You haven't told me your name! So what is your name, darling?"_

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is little bit shorter than the others...I hope you enjoy it...Thaks for the reviews..._

* * *

><p><em>Katelyn's POV<em>

_I had the weirdest dream...I was standing on the bridge waiting for somebody. It was a sunny day. The scenery was beautiful...Suddenly I felt strong hands warped around my waist...I gasped..._

"_Waiting for somebody else, gorgeous?" I smiled at the voice._

"_Let me think...No I've waited only for you, Damon..." He kissed my neck gently. I turned around. The man who was standing in front of me was the vampire with the crystal blue eyes. He was smiling at me, but then his smile fell._

"_Kate, I have to tell you something..." _

"_I am listening. Damon, you know you can tell me anything. I am going to be your wife soon!" At this he kissed me. It was a kiss full of passion and love...He broke the kiss._

"_Kate, this is serious..."_

"_When is it serious with us?" I smirked playfully. He hugged me. It was like the hug was for goodbye._

"_Katelyn Richards, will you listen to me for a minute?" He never used my full name. I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling..."OK..."_

"_Kate...I signed up for the army..."_

"_What?"_

"_Kate..."_

"_Damon, why? It is a war! There is a possibility that you can die! I can't lose you!" _

"_You won't lose me...And I am not going to die, when I know that you are waiting for me..." He kissed me again. "You are mine, right?" I smiled at him._

"_Always..."_

* * *

><p><em>I woke up. How could that son of a bitch play with my mind? I listened carefully. Voices were coming from downstairs. There were three vampires, three humans and one witch. I groaned. My body still ached. I carefully dot up, trying not to make noise. I went downstairs. <em>

"_Finished with the monologue? Now spill, but the weird stuff." The dark haired vampire asked._

"_There wasn't anything weird, besides fact when she heard your last name, she fell deep in thought." It was Matt. I recognized his voice_

"_Anything else?"_

"_No, nothing."_

"_Try to remember. Did she tell you what she is doing here? Is she alone here? Is she visiting someone?" Why was he se eager to know what I was doing here? I couldn't stand it anymore. _

"_You know, you can ask me all these questions. There is no need to interrogate the poor boy!" I asked him. He turned around. Confusion crossed his beautiful face. His crystal blue eyes looked straight to mine. There was sorrow in his eyes. _

"_Kate..." He said to me._

"_How cute! Straight to pet names. But, sweetheart, to you it is Katelyn. Let's think about a pet name of you. But, wait! You haven't told me your name! So what is your name, darling?" I asked him. In my dream his name was Damon, but he played with my mind. I was smirking to him whole the time. I manage to surprise them. Everyone was silent. I didn't pay attention to the others in the room. I paid attention only to him. Somehow I felt connected to him. He smirked to me._

"_Stop with the games, Katelyn. They are useless."_

"_Who told you that I am playing games?" I asked him._

"_Katelyn, you know me and you know Stefan. We know you, and we know your little games."_

"_I am flattered. But I don't know you or any Stefan...So, sweetheart, stop playing games and tell me your name." I became impatient. Then the other vampire joined our conversation._

"_You don't know us." It was a statement. I looked at the vampire. Maybe he was the Stefan about who was talking the dark haired one. Stefan was handsome with brown hair and green eyes. There was small resemblance between them. _

"_That is what I said." They looked at each other confused._

"_She is telling the truth, Damon..."So his name was Damon. What a coincidence? This name was engraved on my bracelet. Damon looked at me._

"_Do you remember the time when you were human?" He asked me. The truth was that I remembered nothing from being human. I remembered only mi vampire life with Klaus...But I decided to play it cool._

"_What is there to remember? Past is past, so let it stay buried..." Damon looked at my bracelet. He smiled, it was like he was remembering something..._

"_I gave you that bracelet for your birthday." I laughed._

"_Like I am going to believe you!"_

"_It has my name engraved, doesn't it?" I didn't know what to say. "Yes, it does. Don't you wonder haw I know that? I will tell you! I know, because I ordered this bracelet for you, Katelyn."_

"_You are right. Your name is engraved on the bracelet. And you know that, because I was upstairs unconscious. And why do you think you are the only Damon that I've ever met?" I smirked at him. It was a big lie, he was the only Damon that I've ever met._

"_When is your birthday, Katelyn?" Elena asked quietly. I forgot that there were others in the room. Everyone looked at her surprised, including me. It was a simple question, but I didn't know the answer..._

"_What?" I asked her quietly._

"_You heard her, Katelyn. Answer her." Stefan said in small voice. The little doppelganger got me. It was funny, tough. I was Klaus' best hit man. I got Klaus any information that he needed. There was a time, when I was caught by Klaus' brother Elijah. Elijah tried anything to get information about Klaus, but he failed. I've always got what to say or lie...But not now..._

"_I don't know..." I looked only at Elena. She looked at me sympathetically._

"_You don't remember anything from being human." It wasn't a question but I nodded. _

"_Who changed you?" Damon asked me._

"_Does it matter?" I didn't dare to turn around. Maybe he was part of my past. But did I want to remember it. I was afraid to remember it..._

"_It matters to me, Kate." _

"_Why?" I wanted to get away. I had so many questions, but only Klaus knew the answers..._

"_Because you are a part from my past. You are..."_

"_Damon, the past should stay buried. I live so long without it, I don't need it. It won't change anything." I said. My words hurt him._

"_Don't you care? You were this way all the time. All you do was running, Katelyn! You were my fiancée! I blamed myself for your death! And now you are telling me that the past doesn't matter! Well, it matters to me!" Damon was yelling. Obviously he didn't care for the people in the room. I was shocked by his words. I was his fiancée...I couldn't believe him. Maybe it was a trick._

"_I don't care. And I don't want to remember." I said as possible as I could. I couldn't stay here anymore. I walked pass them to the front door. _

"_Where are you going?" Damon asked me. _

"_I don't need to explain myself." I said to him, and then I turned to Elena. "It was never my aim to hurt you or kill you. I am not going to lie. I knew that you are the doppelganger. I was curious how you are alive, when you are supposed to be dead. It was said everywhere that he has to kill the doppelganger in order to break the curse." The girl looked at me with wide eyes._

"_Do you know Klaus?" she whispered. I smirked. _

"_Klaus is the one who turned me."_

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews...I hope you enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

><p><em>Everyone gasped.<em>

"_You are kidding, right?" asked me Alaric._

"_Do I look like I am kidding?" I asked him. There was horror in Elena's eyes. Bonnie and the blonde female vampire were considering killing me. Matt stood there with blank expression. Nobody dared to disturb the silence. The first one to break it was Stefan._

"_Are you working for him?" I smirked at him._

"_Working is not the right word..." Damon laughed._

"_What is the right word then, Katelyn?" I wanted to stake him right there. They thought that I was a naïve stupid girl, who didn't know whom to trust. I didn't need anyone to take care of me, especially Damon. Klaus was psychopath, but he had his qualities. He was my only friend and family for so long. I trusted him with my life, didn't I?_

"_Klaus is a bad person, Katelyn. He is hurting and killing people." Elena said in a small voice. I smirked at her._

"_Why is he bad, Elena? Do you really think that Damon, Stefan and I haven't killed?"_

"_This is different..."_

"_There is no difference! Murder is a murder! And what do you know about Klaus?" She was silent, I smirked again. "All you've heard is stories..."_

"_What do you know about him then?" Damon asked me sarcastically. Was he always such a pain in the ass?_

"_I know more about him than you, Damon, that's for sure. Klaus and I aren't blood-related, but he is my family..." _

"_Did you lose your brain, when you became a vampire?" I wanted to slap him. I ran to him, I was ready to kill him...But Stefan stopped me. He looked at me with a sympathetic expression._

"_Look, Katelyn, you've always been like a sister to me...In fact you were the only true friend that I had. I was down that road...Klaus can be very persuading...In fact he compelled me to do things about him..."_

"_There you are wrong! Klaus never compelled me..." Did he? I didn't know what to believe...Obviously he kept secrets from me, he wasn't telling me everything. But to compel me? No, there was no chance... _

"_Is it so?" Damon asked. "Are you sure, Katelyn? You know that you can't remember compulsion." He was right. If Klaus had compelled me, I wouldn't remember it. I had to speak with Klaus. I had to ask him...I did so much for him. I had killed tortured vampires, werewolves and humans. In fact I lost the count of the people I had killed. The whole time I was thinking that it is the right thing to do. But maybe it wasn't. If he had compelled me, I had to seek a way out of it. _

"_You are out of words, Katelyn." I looked at him. I was out of words. I had my dignity, so I turned and walked to the front door._

"_Let me drive you..." Damon offered. I faced him and smiled. _

"_No need...See you around!" With that I walked out of the door I heard Stefan saying._

"_Let her be Damon...She will calm down and come around..."_

_I ran and ran...After a few minutes I was in my room. I looked at the mirror. The reflection hadn't anything in common with the one from earlier tonight. It showed a girl with worried eyes...I looked weak. I hated it. I went to the shower. I hoped that the hot water would wash away the emotions, the thoughts. But it didn't...I lay on my bed. It wasn't so comfortable. I started crying. I didn't know what I'd cried about. I cried about everything...Klaus' betrayal, not having my memories, the lies, the murders...I didn't like what I had become. Maybe I was Klaus' minion, doing his dirty work. It made me feel angry with myself. Maybe Damon was right...I had lost not only my memories, but also my brain when I became a vampire. Maybe the dream I had was a memory...I smiled at that...It felt so good being loved. But it could be a mind trick... I felt so lost and alone...I didn't know whom to trust Klaus, Damon or Stefan. I had to face Klaus and it had to be tomorrow..._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up with the sunrise. I had plenty of time before paying a visit to my dear friend Klaus. I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and my coral top. I decided on my black high heels and black leather jacket. I straightened my hair and applied some make up. I was ready for war today...But first I had to get Klaus' location. I went to the Grill. There weren't many people, but I spotted the one I needed...<em>

"_Hello, Matt..." I smiled. The boy turned. He felt uncomfortable around me._

"_Good morning, Katelyn...Do you need something?"_

"_Hmm...Yes, actually..." His eyes widened. I laughed at him._

"_Chill, darling! I need Stefan's phone number..." Matt looked at me suspiciously._

"_Do you have it or not?" The boy nodded. "Then give it to me!" He gave it to me. _

"_Katelyn, just don't do something stupid. The people in this town went through much..."_

"_Don't worry Matt...No one is going to end up dead or hurt...You have my word..." This boy was a good person, he didn't deserve to be caught up in this mess... I dialed the number that Matt gave me._

"_Hello..." Stefan said in small voice._

"_Rise and shine, sweetheart!" I said in cheerful voice._

"_Kate, is that you?" _

"_Yes, the one and only...Stefan, I need something from you..."_

"_What?" Was he always this way, straight to business? _

"_I need you to give me Klaus' location..." There was silence on the other line. I decided to wait._

"_That cannot be done." He took a dangerous path._

"_You don't have a choice, darling. Either you give me his location now or I torture you and you give it to me. You choice the easy way or the hard way..." He was silent for a minute._

"_I am not giving it..."_

"_Ok, I change my offer...If you don't give me Klaus' location I will torture Damon or Elena, in the process I might kill one of them. And in the end I am still the winner you will give me the location. It can be the peaceful or the bloody way..." Eventually he gave Klaus' location. I was about to hung up when..._

"_Katelyn, what are you going to do?"_

"_It is none of your business, Stefan..."_

"_Just be careful, we are talking about Klaus here..."_

"_I know how to take care of myself, Stefan. I survived so long being Klaus' hit man, I will survive this. I am his best student and I know his tricks..."_

"_If something goes wrong, call me..."_

"_Nothing will go wrong!" I got annoyed._

"_Kate..."_

"_Bye Stefan!" I hung up. He was right. I had to be very careful. Klaus lived so many years, that he was very suspicious. I decided to surprise him..._

* * *

><p><em>I went to the closest garage and rented a nice car. I wasn't something fancy, but it was fast enough. I got to the address that Stefan gave me. I was a big house, which was being renovated. I got off the car to have a better look. It was good house, But the Salvatore's house was way better...I was still admiring the place when somebody approached me. <em>

"_This is private property, miss. You should go now." He was a dumbass, I sensed that he was a hybrid, but couldn't he smell that I am a vampire._

"_I am aware that this is a private property, but I am not going anywhere." I said sweetly to him. His expression was blank._

"_Miss, you have to go away now, or it will get bloody..." I looked at him. He was plain stupid. He thought that he was a hybrid and that meant that he is untouchable. Well, I was going to prove him wrong._

"_Don't dare threaten me, little hybrid. You don't know in what you are getting in...Klaus" I yelled. "Klaus, I think that you have to discipline your hybrids...They don't have any manners..." Klaus appeared in seconds._

"_Katelyn, what are you doing here?" He asked me. I had to play my part well, if I didn't want him to suspect anything..._

"_Oh...my dear friend! Can't I visit you?" I smiled at him. "And I wanted to meet your hybrids...But from this one I get that they have no manners..."_

"_Let's talk inside..." We walked in the house. "When did you come back from Italy?"_

"_Yesterday, I spent the night in New York and drove to here." _

"_I didn't tell you to come here..." That bastard maybe it was true, maybe he was compelling me._

"_Yeah, but I wanted to surprise you and to congratulate you for breaking the curse." I knew his weaknesses. His ego was so big..._

"_Thank you, Katie. Well, my friend what do you want to know about the hybrids. I know you well, the curiosity got you here." He smirked. I smiled._

"_You know me well, so spill I want to know everything."_

"_Pretty much they are the same. They don't turn on full moon. Their bite is deadly to vampires..."_

"_Well, now we the vampires are the screwed team!" I laughed, he laughed with me._

"_You can say that, Kate. But you haven't heard the best part yet." He was teasing..._

"_Which is?" I grew impatient..._

"_They are sired to me..."_

"_Sired...What does it mean?"_

"_Well, how to explain it? They believe in what I say. They do exactly what I say and they believe in it... It is like faith..."_

"_Like compulsion without the compulsion." I got him where I wanted him. He started the topic..._

"_You can say that. Oh... I forgot to mention but that also can compel, but only humans..."_

"_I think that there are enough vampires, who can compel other vampires, don't you agree?" I asked him playfully._

"_I guess you are right, Katie..."_

"_Klaus, when we were talking about compulsion, a question popped up in my head..." I began slowly._

"_Come on, love, ask what is on your mind?" I played my role just fine. I won the battle, but not the war. I smiled a little._

"_Have you ever used compulsion on me?" Klaus's smile fell. That son of a bitch used it. Stefan and Damon were right._

"_Why are you asking that, Katelyn?"_

"_Just curious...So have you, Klaus?"_

* * *

><p><em>Please review...You review are really helpful...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews guys...They really mean a lot for me...Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><em>Klaus just sat there...The seconds ticked slowly. His expression was completely blank. I didn't want to break the silence, so I waited for him. Somehow I knew the answer...He used his compulsion on me. But I had to hear it. I still couldn't believe it. So many years I had spent in lies that I didn't know what the truth was. He leaned closer. Klaus looked straight in my eyes. <em>

"_Do you believe me, love?" I didn't know what to say or do. I just sat there frozen, waiting for him to do the first move. It was like my brain was on pause. I looked away..._

"_Kate, don't look away...What made you think that I'd compelled you?" I smirked._

"_Klaus, my dear friend...Nothing made me think anything. It was a simple question...And don't change the topic, you know that I won't let it go." He laughed. I looked at him confused._

"_But you have to, Katie..." He looked straight in my eyes. "You will never ever ask me this question again!" The bastard did it. He tried...But he failed. I also got some tricks upon my sleeve. My eyes never left his..._

"_Do you really think that I hadn't learnt anything after being your right hand so many years?" I hissed at him. Klaus never expected this one, I had the surprise on my side. "Sweetheart, I am on verveine for almost 30 years, since my last encounter with your brother Elijah... I am immune to compulsion. I got what I needed. You, son of a bitch, compelled me before, and now you are going to pay!"_

"_You are choosing the wrong side, Katelyn! I can kill you any second!" He yelled. _

"_Come on! Grab the stake and kill me Klaus!" I shouted. He threw me to the wall. And in a blink of an eye he was holding a stake pointed to my heart..._

"_What is the feeling to know that death is so close, Katelyn?" He whispered in my ear. "Do you know the meaning of your name?" I couldn't move an inch. "No, you don't. It means pure beauty...It would be shame for the men to lose such a beauty like you...But you decided to go on a wrong path, my dear Kate...Any last words, love?" I didn't have much to lose. _

"_In fact yes, darling...I thought that we are family, but I guess that I was wrong...You know that after you kill me, I won't come back to life like your beloved sister Rebekah, when you decide to pull out the stake." I got him, he hadn't thought on that. He dropped the stake and let me free. I stepped away from him._

"_Don't declare me a war, Katelyn, because you will lose... I will hate myself for killing you..."_

"_You don't know that, Klaus! I want to know why?" He laughed at me. _

"_I compelled you only once, when I turned you. I respected you too much for doing it twice..."_

"_Did you forget? You tried to compel me just minutes ago, Klaus. So don't speak for respect and etc! You stole away my past, my memories...Maybe I was loved, I had family...And now I have nothing and it is because of you."_

"_The past, dear Katelyn, won't give you anything..."_

"_You don't know that too."_

"_If you walk out of this door, it means that we are in war!" I smirked at him._

"_Then we are in war, mon cheri!" I walked through the door with victorious smile. My mission was completed. I wanted him dead. He took everything from me. I wasn't happy with the life I led but I thought that it was the only possible life for a vampire. I wanted my memories back. I had to find a way out of the compulsion. The compulsion dies when the vampire, who made it, dies. It was an unwritten rule. Damon and Stefan wanted Klaus dead, but they couldn't help me with the compulsion. I didn't believe Bonnie, hell I didn't know if there was a spell for this. There was only one person who can help me Elijah. He was a man of honor, but I had to gain his trust as well...I had to hope that he wasn't with Klaus..._

* * *

><p><em>I walked in the Grill. There were few people. I spotted Elena, sitting alone on a table. I walked to her.<em>

"_Hello, Elena..."_

"_Hi, Katelyn..." She said in a small voice._

"_I wanted to tell you that you were right for Klaus...And I know that you want to take him down, so I want in." My pride was wounded. For a first time I was wrong about somebody..._

"_What happened?" She asked me with concern in her voice..._

"_It doesn't matter...I want to take him down!" I looked away...I was betrayed from my closest friend._

"_Katelyn, you can tell me...I want to be your friend. And it is not that you had a past with Damon. It is because I think that you are a good person, who is hurt right now..." I collapsed on the chair and burst in tears._

"_Hey, stop...Tell me..."_

"_Klaus compelled me...He compelled me to forget my past. My whole life was a big lie..." Elena was silent, and suddenly I heard a deep voice behind me._

"_Dear Katelyn, I told you that your friendship with my brother will bring you no good...I guess I was right!" I laughed hysterically._

"_You were right Elijah. Thirty years ago you were right about Klaus, about his nature and everything. Thirty years ago you made me an offer to help you take down Klaus. Does that offer still stand?" Elena was completely silent. Elijah was thinking on my proposal._

"_I do not believe you. The last time you tried to kill me..."_

"_Neither do I believe you. You also tried to kill me, so we are even..." I looked away._

"_You know each other?" Elena was finally able to speak. I just nodded._

"_Yes, I had the pleasure to meet her many years ago...She was one of the best Klaus' hit men. Right hand you can say..."_

"_That's right. I was, but not anymore. I want him dead." He smiled. Elena just widened her eyes. _

"_Then you are in...I want the list of Klaus' witches..."_

"_Don't be so fast, Elijah. I am not giving you anything till I know you want him dead as much as me..." I smirked. "And if I am giving any information I am giving it to Elena or the Salvatore."_

"_It's good with me. But if I catch you working with Klaus, I will kill you."_

"_OK, so we have a deal."_

"_It is pleasure working with you Katelyn."_

"_The pleasure is mine, Elijah..."_

"_See you around ladies." He left. I made a deal which was dangerous enough. Elena looked at me worryingly. _

"_What are you going to do now?"_

"_Honestly...I don't know... First I have to find a safe place, where Klaus cannot get in..."_

"_You can come live with me..." I looked at her shocked._

"_Living with you and Alaric...No it is not an option. The guy was at my throat and I haven't forgiven him yet." Elena smiled. I smirked. "You know I like you. We could be friends..."_

"_Then let's be. If you don't want to live with me then you can stay with Damon and Stefan. They will help you to remember..."_

"_I don't know if it is a good idea..."_

"_It is not one of the brightest, but do you have other ideas?" "No" "That's what I thought..." We both laughed. I felt good around her. I could trust only Elena right now._

* * *

><p><em>Elena helped me pack my stuff. It didn't take long, my things were still unpacked. We drove to the boarding house. When we got on the porch, I felt my legs trembling. I feared to stand up to Damon. I was such a bitch to him the previous night. However, I wasn't going to admit it even if my life depended on it. Elena opened the door and walked in. <em>

"_Come in, Katelyn." I took a deep breath and stepped inside. The minute I stepped inside Damon and Stefan appeared. _

"_What is going on?" Damon asked. "And whose is this luggage? And what are you doing here?" _

"_I came to tell you that you were right, both of you!" Stefan looked at me with curiosity. But Damon started teasing..._

"_About what, Kate? About Klaus being a psychopath or he compelling you?" I sighed. _

"_Both..." I said in a small voice._

"_So what are you going to do now?" asked me Stefan. I looked at him._

"_I want to bring Klaus down...I want him dead. So, I am on your team now." Damon smirked. _

"_I don't know if we can believe you..."_

"_I believe her, Damon!" said suddenly Elena. "She made a deal with Elijah..."_

"_What deal?" Concern crossed his face._

"_Nothing special, Damon, you don't have to worry." I said quietly. He looked at me. _

"_Explain the luggage..."_

"_I think it would be better for everyone if Katelyn lives here. She was Klaus' right hand and knows his allies." _

"_I am ok with that." Stefan said. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. "Damon?"_

"_Let me show you your room, princess." He took my luggage and led me upstairs._

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_I hope you enjoy the chapter..._

* * *

><p><em>We walked in silence. In fact I didn't know what to say, I felt uncomfortable around him...He knew me, but I didn't know him. Deep inside I knew him...I had to get to know him again. Maybe he had to do the same. Only God knew how much I had changed. Damon stopped in front of a massive wooden door. <em>

"_This is going to be your room, Kate. It is one of the best in the house." He smirked. I was expecting the room in which I had woken up. But it wasn't the room I expected. It was a big room with a comfortable bed. The furniture was from white wood. I liked it. It was simple, nothing too fancy...But still it wasn't the room I wanted. _

"_What, princess? You don't like it?" Damon was smirking._

"_No the room is beautiful and I like it..."_

"_But?" _

"_There isn't any but..." His smirk grew even bigger, if it was possible. Damon leaned closer to me. Only few inches were separating us. For a second I thought that he was going to kiss me...and I wasn't going to stop him...I wanted him to kiss me..._

"_You forget who I am, Katelyn." He whispered. I was out of breath. "You don't remember, but I know you very well and in every way. I know when something is bothering you, Kate. Is it the room or is it me?" Of course he was bothering me, but I was never going to admit it. I stepped back. I gathered my thoughts as quickly as possible..._

"_It is the room. In fact I was expecting a different room." He looked at me and then took a look around the room._

"_What is wrong with the room, princess?"_

"_Nothing is wrong. I told you I was expecting a different one."_

"_Which one were you expecting?"_

"_The room I woke up in." He laughed. It was a genuine laugh, not a sarcastic one. I was confused._

"_What is so funny?" _

"_Well, why do you want this room in particular?" _

"_It is enormous and it has an atmosphere." In fact I didn't know why I liked the room._

"_You can have it." I looked at him suspiciously._

"_What is the catch?" I smirked._

"_There is no catch! I am giving you the room willingly..."_

"_Do you really think that low of me? I am blonde not stupid Damon...There is always a catch."_

"_Well, you are right. There is. You have to share the room." I raised my brow. He smirked, how much I hated this smirk. "You have to share it with me..." It was my turn to play. I moved closer to him. My face was only inches away from his._

"_I will share the room with you..." I said seductively. He smirked. "But only in your dreams, honey!" His smirk fell. I was my turn to smirk. He leaned even closer, if it was possible and whispered in my ear._

"_Sooner or later you are going to sleep in my bed, gorgeous..." He moved away. Damon turned away and walked to the door._

"_Damon, don't call me gorgeous..." He turned and smiled._

"_As you wish, gorgeous..." with that he was gone. This was going to be interesting..._

* * *

><p><em>I started unpacking my things, I was almost done, when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Elena.<em>

"_Come in..."_

"_Hey I thought that you might need help..."_

"_No it is OK. I am almost done." She wanted to say something, but she didn't know how to start. I looked at her. "Elena, what is troubling you? Come on spill."_

"_I don't know how to say it..."_

"_Look, I've lived long enough and believe me there are only few things that can surprise me. It has to be something unseen to surprise me. I've seen a lot, don't forget that I was Klaus' right hand for very long time." I laughed._

"_Well, I am afraid that I am becoming Katherine..." I looked at her confused. What did she mean by becoming Katherine?_

"_Katherine?"_

"_Yes... Actually, Damon confessed his love to me and he kissed me..." I didn't know what to say. My heart ached, and I didn't know why. I wasn't interested in him. I didn't have any feelings for him, right? But then why was I so jealous. What had I expected? He thought that I was dead, it was OK for him to move on. I didn't know for his existence till yesterday and now I was jealous. I sighed._

"_And how am I involved in that? Why are you telling me this, Elena?" She looked at me with wide eyes._

"_Don't you care?" I didn't know if I cared._

"_No, I don't care. I don't remember anything from my life as human, so pretty much I don't care."_

"_Can you help me with Damon?" It was unbelievable. _

"_I don't see how I can help you. Damon loves you and you care about him. To me everything is fine."_

"_I care for Damon, but I don't love him, Katelyn. He is like my big brother, nothing more..."_

"_Then tell him that you don't love him and the problem is solved..." I continued to unpack my things. "By the way, you came to see if I need help, then why are you standing there?" I smiled to her, she started helping me..._

"_I can't tell him that I don't love him."_

"_Why?" There was a story, I was getting curious. Sometimes my curiosity got me in trouble._

"_Damon has been hurt over the years. Your death hurt him. Then Katherine came into his life and hurt him. I just cannot hurt him..." _

"_Wait a minute, do you mean Katherine Pierce?"_

"_You know her?"_

"_No, I don't know I just know that she is the first doppelganger...Why don't you tell me the story about her and Damon?" _

"_Well, Katherine is the vampire who changed Damon and Stefan..." I raised my brows but stood silent. "Katherine played with Damon and Stefan. She told each that she loved him. They were fighting for her love. One night Stefan's and Damon's father..."_

"_Giuseppe?" I said. Elena smiled at me. _

"_That was his name, do you remember him?" I shook my head. _

"_No, I don't it just popped in my head...Anyway continue..."_

"_OK. One night Giuseppe figured out that Katherine was a vampire and made a plan to kill her. But he hadn't known that Katherine was feeding Damon and Stefan on her blood. Stefan and Damon decided to rescue her...But in the process their father shot at them and killed them. They thought that Katherine was locked in the tomb. Damon tried everything to open it and when he did Katherine wasn't there. She was out and she never cared to find him or Stefan. Months ago when she came back she told Damon that she's always loved Damon. Well, that is the most of the story..." I heart ached, it was cruel to play with somebody like that...Even I hadn't done it. _

"_That is a sad story...But what do you want me to do?"_

"_Damon cares about you. I am pretty sure he has never stopped loving you. You have to make him fall over you again..." This was insane. I couldn't do that. I didn't want to._

"_I can't do it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't want to, humans are weak. I don't want to be weak. Maybe I don't want to remember...He moved on...I am just a blast from the past. If I do that and I fall for him, I will be the one that will get hurt in the end. I don't want to feel hurt...You can't make me do that. This will hurt him too. I am sure that I have changed. I am damaged and there is no salvation after what I did."_

"_What have you done?" I sighed._

"_Well I've killed, robbed, tortured...Do you want me to go on?" Elena shook her head. "Let's go downstairs, I need a drink..." _

_We went downstairs. Stefan was going through some books, Damon was drinking. He looked up. His eyes found mine immediately._

"_You settled?" He asked. I just nodded. I walked to the coffee table to pour myself a drink, but he was faster than me. _

"_Here you are..."_

"_Thank you." I took the glass. "What are you searching for, Stefan?" Stefan smirked._

"_It doesn't matter that you are my friend, Katelyn, I still don't believe you. You have to gain my trust, I haven't forgotten that you worked for Klaus..."_

"_We are on the same team now, Stefan."_

"_It doesn't matter..." Damon interrupted him._

"_Kate, tell me what do you know about the coffins." I smirked._

"_Klaus keeps his family in these coffins: Rebekah..."_

"_I mean one in particular..." I smirked._

"_The one that cannot be opened..." he nodded. "Well, about these one I don't know who or what is inside. I tried hundred times to open it but nothing. I tried spells, blood spells almost everything you can think of."_

"_You tried to open the coffin?" He asked me surprised._

"_Yes, sweetheart."_

"_Why?" "Curiosity, Damon." "You've always been curious, don't you, gorgeous?" He smirked, I smirked as well. _

"_But you have idea, right Katelyn?" asked Stefan, still looking through the book._

"_Yes."_

"_Care to share?" asked Elena._

"_I came to conclusion that it might be some old spell, blood sacrifice or it takes too much power to open it. One witch won't manage that..." _

"_So we are still in the beginning..." Elena sighed. She grabbed another book and started reading you it. The library was silent, until..._

"_Have fun, bookworms..." Damon said cheerfully._

"_Where are you going, Damon?" asked Stefan._

"_Since you are not fun, brother, I will go to the Grill for few drinks..." I looked after him. He was half the way, when he turned..._

"_Katelyn, are you coming or you are staying with these bookworms?" He asked me. Elena glared to him. Stefan didn't react. I looked to the couple on the couch. Elena was giving me a Come-on-you-have-to-go look. I had to admit it right now Damon was the only funny companion..._

"_I am coming with you." Damon smirked._

"_Right choice, gorgeous!"_

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_I hope you enjoy this chapter... I apologize if there are mistakes..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Damon, stop calling me gorgeous!" I hissed. He laughed.<em>

"_Some things don't change, right gorgeous?" I was confused. "What do you mean?"_

"_I call you gorgeous, then you hiss back "Don't call me gorgeous!" and then..." _

"_Then what?"_

"_I am not going to tell you everything right?" He was such a tease. "I have to admit it, though, we had this scenario plenty times...It was quiet enjoyable..." I rolled my eyes. I walked past him and went straight to his car. Damon stood behind. I could feel his eyes on me. I felt uncomfortable._

"_Are you going to stand there all night?" I asked him. Using his vampire speed, he was in front of me. He leaned closer and opened the passenger door for me. I smirked_

"_What a gentleman!" It was his turn to smirk. He whispered in my ear._

"_Always for you princess..." I got in the car. I didn't like the direction we headed. In the end somebody would get hurt. I knew it. However I didn't want to stop our little game. I never felt like this before. There was a whole unexplored world with him. And I was eager to explore it. Damon started the car. We were both silent. It wasn't an awkward silence. None of us was bothered by it at all. Damon pulled the car in front of the Grill. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear Damon talking to me._

"_Kate...Earth to Katelyn Richards." He waved his hand in front of me. I looked at him. His gesture reminded me of something forgotten. I was still silent._

"_Kate, are you OK?" _

"_I am fine...I want to get drunk tonight that's all." He chuckled. _

"_That is so lady like..." I just glared at him. I got off the car without saying a word. I wanted to feel free tonight...I wanted to forget about Klaus, Elijah, the coffins, my past. I wanted jut to enjoy my drink with Damon. I wanted to be normal just for one night. I wanted to get drunk and dance the night away. I walked to the Grill, followed by Damon. It was crowded than earlier. Damon grabbed my hand and I didn't protest. He led me straight to the bar. Matt was behind the bar and just stared at us. The boy looked at Damon._

"_Drinking with the enemy or remembering the past?" Damon smirked and looked at me._

"_A she is not an enemy. B as I am concern I remember the past clearly." The boy just nodded. I was silent. I wasn't in mood at all. But my mood was going to return after a few shots._

"_As usual?" He asked Damon, who just nodded. "What to get you, Katelyn?" _

"_Vodka for a start, and, Matt, without verveine." The boy laughed. I let a small laugh too. _

"_For you that can be arranged." I smirked and turned to Damon. "So, what now?"_

"_You wanted to get drink, we get drunk!" He laughed. Our drinks came and we drank it. Damon ordered a full bottle of bourbon. We started drinking and chatted about random things. _

"_Kate let's play a game..." I smirked. "What is on your mind, Damon?"_

"_What do you prefer I never or Twenty questions, Kate?" The games both had their drawbacks, but I preferred twenty questions._

"_We have to set up rules..." Damon nodded. "I ask you question and after you answer me then it is your turn to ask me and vice versa. We have to answer the questions honestly. Well, that is all."_

"_I agree! And because I am a gentle man, you can ask me first..."_

"_OK...Have you ever killed just for fun?" I couldn't think of anything better. He smirked._

"_I promised not to lie, so I have." I was shocked. "What exactly did you do for Klaus?" I shook my head._

"_You are so eager to know, aren't you? Well, almost everything you can think of. I killed, robbed and tortured for him. I thought that it was the right thing to do...But not anymore." He didn't say anything. "It is my turn! Elena told me about Katherine. How did you fell for her? I mean did you love her?" Damon chuckled. _

"_Elena filled you on everything...I am going to lie if I say that I didn't care for her. I thought that I loved her. But in the end it turned that she was just compelling me and Stefan. It was always Stefan, Katherine's words." I felt sorry for him. He didn't deserve it. "But it is in the past. Katherine is running afraid of Klaus, but sometimes she is a useful ally. OK enough about Katherine. Have you and Klaus been...?" I had to expect this question..._

"_Intimate? No, never. We were more like brother and sister. And for the record Klaus is not my type..." He smirked. _

"_And what is your type, gorgeous?" I leaned closer and whispered in his ear._

"_I believe it is my turn, honey..." "You are such a tease." I laughed highly. My laugh caused few people to turn. "Always been! Have you seen the word?"_

"_Well, I was mainly here in the States, but I went to Britain and Cuba...The whole time I was figuring a way to free Katherine out of the tomb...Like she needed it!" He laughed bitterly. Elena was right, he was hurt by Katherine, by my death... "How about you, did you see it?" I smiled._

"_Of course, I have been in Russia, Italy, France, almost every European country. I've been in several countries in South America..." He smiled sadly._

"_I am not surprised at all. You have always wanted to see the world. It was your dream." I smiled and then it hit me. He knew so much about my past, my life and dreams as human. But I knew nothing! Damon was reading me as an open book. "What do you want to know about the past?" I looked at him surprised. There was so many things that I wanted to ask him, but I didn't know from where to begin. I drank slowly my glass of bourbon. "Come on, Kate! I know that you are curious about the past..." _

"_What person was I?"_

"_Well, you were hell of a bitch to most people, that isn't change as you see. But to your friend you were loyal. Stefan and Marie were lucky to have you as a friend. I remember the first time I met you. You were like 15 and I was sixteen. Stefan got in a fight with one of the Fell boys. They had beaten him pretty well in fact. You stood up for Stefan against everybody. By the time George Lockwood and I got there, you were screaming how pathetic Tomas Fell was. When I arrived I saw how you slapped him. And he tried to slap you too. But I got in fight with him. It was messy. I was beating the guy and then your friend Marie said that Fell's maids were coming. We had to run, because we got ourselves in a big trouble. So that's how everything started. Marie, George, Stefan, you and I ran to the Veritas. There we made a pact to protect each other. By the way your friend Marie was the voice of the reason." He laughed. I was amused of the way he talked about me. I laughed with him. "You have to know that every man in Mystic Falls had a crush on you. But I was the luckiest of them..." I thought about the people he told me about. The story sounded so familiar. I had to remember my past... Damon refilled my glass._

"_Something is troubling you, Katelyn. I can tell..."_

"_Did I have a family?" Damon sighed. He looked away. _

"_You were an only child. Your mother Irina Richard was a part Russian part English. Your father Christopher Richards was part French, part English. Your family was from Atlanta. But then they moved here in Mystic Falls. Your godparents actually lived here. When you were sixteen your parents carriage was attacked. It was a robbery and your family didn't make it." I closed my eyes. "It was a tragedy, and then your godparents took you under their roof. Let's not talk about the past! Let's get drunk!" I smirked._

"_You know this game is stupid. I have something better on my mind!" I stood up from the chair. He looked at me questionably. "Wait for me here..." I whispered to him. As I walked I felt his eyes on me. It made me smirk. On my way to the jukebox I saw Matt._

"_Hey, Matt, is the jukebox working?" _

"_No, Kate. But we have a DJ. He has some good tracks."_

"_Where is he?" He showed me a boy who was around Elena's age. I walked to him. _

"_Are you the DJ?" He looked at me with open mouth. He slowly nodded. _

"_OK, you can shut your mouth..." He did what I told him. Men were really stupid when they are around beautiful women. I laughed quietly. "What tracks do you have?" The boy got a grip._

"_Well, my collection is pretty big. I had old golden tracks, the new MTV hits. I have everything you can think of."_

"_OK then. Put something danceable..." The boy nodded. I walked back to Damon. I saw him talking to a women, I decided to play a bitch. I walked straight to them. Damon saw me._

"_Where did you go?" I smirked. When he saw me he completely forgot about the other woman. _

"_You will see in a minute." He smirked back._

"_Kate, this is Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes." The woman smiled at me. By her look I could say that she was talking to Damon about business. "Liz, this is my fiancée Katelyn Richards." I frowned at the word fiancée. The Sheriff was surprised._

"_You never told that you had a fiancée, Damon." Damon couldn't think of an excuse. _

"_Well, Damon and I were separated for a while, we decided to give each other rest. I was in Italy for a while. But now we are good." It was complete lie. _

"_So, when is the wedding?" Damon intervened._

"_Well, we haven't decided yet. Maybe in the summer, what do you think Katelyn?" I looked at him._

"_In the summer is fine." He hugged me. From distance we really looked like a real couple in love..._

"_Well, I will leave you. I will see you on the council meeting, Damon. It was a pleasure to meet you Katelyn." We watched her walk away and we burst in laugh._

"_Are you going to tell me where you went?"I was about to answer him when Ricky Martin's song Livin' La Vida Loca started. I whispered to him._

"_Let's dance!" He led me to the dance floor. He was a great dancer. He pushed me closer as possible. We didn't stop dancing whole night. We were so drunk that we couldn't register our actions. A slow song started. He whispered in my ear._

"_Let's go home..." I nodded. He led me to the car. Damon opened the door for me. I got in after a second he was in to. I looked at him. His eyes never left mine. Suddenly he pulled me into a kiss. It was so passionate kiss. I had to stop him, but I didn't. I leaned closer to deepen the kiss. He took me in his arms. He kissed my neck, then our lips met again. These kisses were full of passion and love. But suddenly he stopped. _

"_Kate, it is not right. It doesn't have to be this way..." I laughed._

"_What, do you want to wait for the first wedding night?" He chuckled. "Of course, not, but you have to remember everything." I smiled at him and kissed him on the nose. _

"_Your loss." _

"_I know." He kissed me and then started the car. Somewhere on the road I fell asleep._

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for keeping you waiting...Thank you for the reviews...I hope you enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up disturbed by the sun light, coming through the window. I startled. I smiled a little, somebody was hugging me. It felt so good, I could spend the eternity this way. I turned around carefully, trying not to wake the person beside me. I had no idea who he was, maybe I had more than one drinks yesterday. I opened my eyes and saw that the person beside me is Damon Salvatore. It was a shock! I looked around, damn I was in his room. That son of a bitch was right the day before. I was here one night and I spent it in his bed. The good news was that I still had my clothes on. I decided to sneak out before he woke up. Carefully I removed his arm, I stood up. I managed to find my shoes. I was almost out of the room, when I felt a strong grip around my hand. Damon turned me to face him. H pushed me closer to him.<em>

"_Where are you going?" I looked at his crystal blue eyes. I could easily get lost into them. _

"_To my room..." _

"_This is your room, gorgeous..."_

"_No, it is not!" _

"_Well, yesterday night you didn't think this way..."_

"_Damon, I was drunk. And by the way I don't remember much from it."_

"_Seriously, what is up with you and memories? I will help you remember!" He kissed me so passionately. My memories became clear. I kissed him back...But then I get back._

"_We might have shared some kisses, but it doesn't mean that we are in love, sweetheart. Now I am going to my room."He chuckled._

"_Katelyn, I told you before. Sooner or later you are going to sleep in my bed permanently!" I turned around and smirked._

"_Keep repeating that, honey! It might come true..."_

"_You are going to be mine again, Katelyn. It is a promise and I keep my promises..."_

"_It is good to know..." I left his room smirking. I went to my room and lay on the bed. I thought for a minute. I had to speak with Bonnie, to find if there was a spell for removing the compulsion. I had a nice long shower. It helped me clear my head. I put my clothes on and went downstairs. I was on the half way of the library, when I heard voices._

"_So...You and Kate are together." It was Stefan. Couldn't he mind his own business? I heard Damon sight._

"_I don't know. It is always this way with her. One second she is willing to give you anything, and then she is a demanding bitch. It is crazy with her..." _

"_But you missed her, Damon."_

"_She is not the same, Stefan. She is still fun, full of surprises, however something is different. She is not the sweet girl from 1863. Katelyn is dangerous, Stefan. What is bugging me is that I don't know what to expect from her. She could easily stab us in the back and walk away with it."_

"_She worked for Klaus for too long, Damon. Only God knows what she had done for him. Whatever he wanted her to do it was nasty." I decided not to interrupt them. "We will keep an eye on her. Eventually she will remember, Damon."_

"_Eventually..." It was time for me to intervene. _

"_Good morning, boys!" I smirked to Damon. "Did Elena spend the night here?" I asked Stefan._

"_No, she went home, shortly after you left. Are you enjoying your time here, Kate?" He smirked._

"_It always can be way more fun, right Damon?" The last one smirked to me. "Was I right, Stefan? Did the books turned up useless?" I pushed the right button._

"_They are useless...But right now you have a bigger problem, Katelyn. You have to find a way out of the compulsion." _

"_That is why I made a deal or pact, in fact I am not so sure, with Elijah..." Damon turned to me._

"_Well, we were down this road. When it comes to Elijah, I do not trust him, Kate. He went once behind our backs, he can do it again."_

"_Damon, you are the one who un-daggered him! You are not in position to speak about trusting Elijah!" Stefan said sarcastically. Well, that was new._

"_Really, Damon? And there I thought that you were the one who plans everything! But I guess you are the impulsive one!" I said teasingly. He came closer to me and said in a small voice._

"_Gorgeous, I un-daggered him, but you are the one who made a deal with him! So, your action was way more stupid than mine. I un-daggered him, because we can use his help. But sooner or later they will make up, when Elijah figures out that we are in possession of the precious coffin." Damon was right. We needed Elijah on our side. He was a useful ally, we couldn't afford to lose him._

"_Then we have to make sure that Elijah stays angry with my dear old friend!" I said bitterly. _

"_And how are we supposed to do that, Katelyn?" Damon asked me. _

"_I am working on it, honey." I smiled to him._

"_Both of you listen to me! We have done enough stupid things! We don't need any deals, because apparently they never work out for us!" Stefan said. Damon looked at him suspiciously._

"_My, my and there I thought that you had lost your humanity forever, brother. You are going broody and softy again." Damon teased. Stefan just rolled his eyes. I smiled a little._

"_Relax, Stefan I will think of something, always do. Just tell me who had more interactions with Elijah?" Stefan and Damon looked at each other for a second. Damon was the one who spoke._

"_Well, when Elijah was dead the first time, Elena un-daggered him. And she was the one who had made a deal with him. She was the one who trusted him." I guessed that everyone was telling Elena everything. _

"_Then I have to meet Elena. Goodbye boys!" _

"_Wait, what are you going to do?" Stefan asked._

"_I don't know yet. But I am working on it." I smirked to them and walked out of the house._

* * *

><p><em>I drove to the Gilbert's house. I knew that the chance to bump into Alaric was pretty high. I didn't like the guy, he tried to kill me. And he didn't apologize for it. However, I had to be polite, since Elena and I were kind of friends. I knocked on the door. And Alaric opened the door.<em>

"_May I come in?" I smiled politely._

"_No. What are you doing here?" Really, didn't he get that we were on the same team now? Maybe he didn't get the news._

"_I came to see Elena. Is she at home?"_

"_Like I am going to tell you!" _

"_Look, Alaric, I am not here for a chat with you. By the way if nobody has told you, we are on the same team now. You want Klaus dead, I want Klaus dead. So it won't be bad if you start considering me as a friend." He was silent for a moment._

"_I don't trust you."_

"_We can change that if you want. Elena trusts me isn't that enough for you?" He looked at my eyes._

"_Elena, get down! Katelyn is here, she wants to talk with you! Come in, Katelyn."_

"_Thank you, Alaric." I stepped in and looked around it was a really good house. Elena was with us in minutes. _

"_Hello, Elena."_

"_Hi, Kate, you wanted to talk with me about something." She was smiling. _

"_Yes, that is right. But I prefer to speak with you in private." She nodded._

"_We can speak in my bedroom, if that is ok with you." I just nodded._

"_I don't think that it is such a good idea." Alaric stated. I just rolled my eyes. Elena sighed._

"_I trust her, besides Damon and Stefan trust her too. By the way Katelyn knows more about Klaus than anybody else." Alaric gave up._

"_I guess I can't change your mind." Elena nodded. We went upstairs._

"_Did you come to talk about Damon?" She smirked a little._

"_You wish..." Her smirk fell. "I came to talk about another man in our life, and before you interrupt me it is neither Klaus nor Stefan." Elena gave me a questionable look. "It is Elijah."_

"_What about him?" _

"_Did he ever tell you, why he turned against Klaus?" The brunette in front of me sighed._

"_Well, Elijah turned against Klaus, because Klaus wanted to sacrifice Katherine."_

"_But Katherine escaped right?"_

"_Yes, but apparently Elijah cared for her. He found a way to keep her alive, but Klaus didn't care if Katherine lived or not. Elijah had the opportunity to kill her, but he didn't. He locked her in the tomb, to wait for Klaus. But Katherine found a way out. Alaric stabbed Elijah and Katherine was out of compulsion. Elijah said that Klaus took everything for him, his family."_

"_And Katherine." I said smirking._

"_What?"_

"_Katherine became what she is now because of Klaus. I believe that she was just an innocent girl, who was badly hurt."_

"_Yes, she was..."_

"_Then, Elena, we have to find Katherine and make a deal with her. She will remind Elijah what Klaus took from him."_

"_This is crazy..."_

"_Do you have a better idea?"_

"_No..."_

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_I hope you enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

><p><em>From her face expression I could tell that Elena was worried. She definitely didn't like the idea of using Katherine against Klaus and Elijah.<em>

"_Kate, Katherine is a sneaky bitch, she has already stabbed us in our backs several times. She never keeps her word..."_

"_Elena, Katherine is a bitch of my cloth. Trust me I know how to deal with her, don't underestimate me." I smiled at her._

"_We are talking about Katherine here..."_

"_She didn't keep her word, because you didn't know what to offer her."_

"_And do you know, Kate?"_

"_Maybe..." Of course I knew what she wanted. Katherine wanted to be free of the Originals, I wanted the same thing too. "But Elena, Damon and Stefan don't have to know about this. But I am not so sure that you will keep your mouth shut, so we are going to make a blood vow."_

"_A blood vow?"_

"_That is right. Nobody can cross a blood vow. You cannot tell anything without my permission, because your promise will be sealed with blood..." She looked at me skeptically, but then nodded._

"_OK I will do it." I smirked._

"_Now, repeat after me...I, Elena Gilbert, vow not to say anything about Katherine Pierce to nobody. I make this vow to Katelyn Richards, I seal my promise with blood." I grabbed a knife and cut my finger then I did the same with Elena's finger. The brunette repeated._

"_I, Elena Gilbert, vow not to say anything about Katherine Pierce to nobody. I make this vow to Katelyn Richards, I seal my promise with blood." _

"_Now you can't say anything." _

"_How are you going to find her?"_

"_I have some reliable contacts and I guess that nobody has got the news about me going behind Klaus' back. I doubt it that Klaus had warned them. He is not aware of my actions, neither Elijah is." I smiled at her. I had some reliable contacts that Klaus didn't know of. That gave me a start. If my plan worked, Elijah would be on our side. But if not, then Katherine and I would end up dead. It was quite risky._

"_There is no way to stop you, right Katelyn?" _

"_There isn't. We have to use Katherine to turn Elijah against Klaus for sure."_

"_Just be careful, Kate..."_

"_Don't worry about me Elena. I know how to take care of me. Just make sure that nobody suspects anything." She nodded. I smiled at her. "Don't you have school?"_

"_Oh, I am late already..."_

"_I will give you a ride..." We left the house in hurry, in ten minutes I was in front of the high school. Elena got of._

"_Elena, not a word to Stefan or anybody else." She nodded. I drove to the boarding house. On the road I pulled the car in the middle of nowhere. I picked my phone and dialed a phone number. _

"_Hello?"_

"_It is Katelyn, Roger."_

"_Katelyn, you are usually a trouble, so what do you want?" A complete bastard, but roger knew how to do his work._

"_I am fine, Roger. How are you?" I said sarcastically. _

"_Enough with the courtesy! If you are no going to tell me what you want, I will hang up!"_

"_Fine, such a buzz-kill! I want you to get me the location of Katherine Pierce as soon as you can."_

"_Why?"_

"_Roger, Roger...You know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat. Don't ask me questions, get the work done and everyone is happy!" _

"_This is my dream! The meanest bitch of all times to boss me around!" He said sarcastically. "I will text you this chic location when I get it."_

"_That is good with me." I hung up. I had just to wait. I started the car again. Soon I was in front of the boarding house. I walked in. It was so quiet, but I was sure that Damon was in the house. I went to my bedroom to change in something more comfortable. Then I went to the library and to my surprise I found him reading._

"_Gone with the wind, that was unexpected!" I said smiling. _

"_Why, something wrong with the book?" He raised his brows questionably._

"_No in fact it is a really good book. But I never expected you of all people to read it."_

"_I guess I am full of surprises..." Damon said smirking. "Which is the last book you have read, gorgeous?" I rolled my eyes. He would never stop calling me gorgeous. But if I had to be honest, I had to say that I liked it._

"_The last book was Crime and Punishment by Dostoevsky." _

"_What else to expect from a part Russian?" He said sarcastically. I gave him an annoyed look._

"_Do you want to know why I didn't expect you to read Gone with the wind?" I smirked to him, he gave me a curious look. "Because I expect Italians to read Inferno by Dante Alighieri." _

"_Divina Commedia with its three parts Inferno, Purgatorio and Paradiso are seen as one of the greatest works of world literature!"_

"_Crime and Punishment focuses on the mental anguish and moral dilemmas, which everyone has in life!"_

"_We started the Renaissance!"_

"_We sent the first human in the space!"_

"_This is ridiculous! I will get some blood, do you want some?"_

"_Yes, zero negative, please!" Damon rolled his eyes. "Kidding!"_

_If there was a benefit to live with Salvatore, it was that you couldn't get bored. The library was enormous it had valuable editions, maybe it had more books that the local library. There were Russian, English, American writers from every movement and epoch. Not to mention that there were some journals of the founding families. I was looking through them when my name caught my eye. _

"_I forgot about it. It is yours. Read it, it might help you to remember..." Damon said in low voice. I opened it, my handwriting was over the pages._

"_Have you read it?" I turned to face him._

"_No, never. I tried, but I decided that it wasn't fair. If I had had read it, it would have been like going through every moment we had. I didn't want that. Back then I took Stefan' advice: Let her rest in peace." _

"_Well, I think that I wouldn't be so pleased if you had read all my secrets..." I smiled a little. _

"_Yeah, I considered it as a possibility. By the way how is your plan going on? Did Elena give you useful information?"_

"_No, she didn't. She told me things that I already know. And there is nothing useful to turn Elijah against Klaus. I guess that I have to dig deeper. So we are pretty much in the beginning. But I will think of something." I lied to him. He bought it, I had mastered in lying by working for Klaus. If I succeeded to persuade Katherine to go back, it had to be surprise for everybody. She was my hidden weapon. I was sure that she could help me and I could help her._

"_If you need help with plotting, I am always available, gorgeous..."_

"_I already know that...And sweetheart, I know where to find you..."_

"_I already told you, Kate. I am more than willing to share my bed with you..." I leaned closer and whispered in his ear._

"_Don't push your luck, Damon..." He was about to kiss me but his phone rang. "You better pick this up." He did as I told him._

"_Hello, Liz?" I backed of. I shouldn't have gotten this close to him. Yesterday I was drunk, but now I was sober. Damn it! Why did he have to be so distracting? He was in love with Elena, want he? Elena was sweet and caring, so innocent. And I was the opposite. _

"_I will be there." He hung up. "I have to go on a meeting right now, but Kate, keep that thought..."_

"_What thought, Damon?" I said innocently._

"_Stop teasing me, gorgeous." I smiled at him. "See you later."_

"_Bye, Damon." He walked out of the house. I decided to ream my diary. But before I started I got a text from Roger._

"_Katherine Pierce, Georgia, Atlanta, 349 Main Str. You owe me." My journal could wait. In a vampire speed I ran to my house. Thank God, that she was close. I started the car and drove away. _

_After a few hours and crazy driving I was in Atlanta and was standing in front of a really nice house. I walked to the door and knocked. Katherine opened the door. Elena and she were like twin, however Katherine had a bitchy expression._

"_How I can help you?"_

"_Katherine, I am Katelyn Richards..."_

"_I have heard of you. You are Klaus' best hit man."_

"_I was, Katherine. I don't work for him anymore. And I believe you and I want the same thing?" I smirked at her._

"_And it is?"_

"_To take the Originals down, in particular Klaus. But I don't mind to take Elijah down too..." It was her turn to smirk._

"_Well, come in, Katelyn."_

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_I hope you enjoy this chapter...I apologize if there are mistakes..._

* * *

><p><em>I stepped in and took a nice look at the house. Katherine shut the door and led me into a living room.<em>

"_Nice house, by the way."_

"_Not that I am complaining but it could be better." She said in a bitchy tone. I smirked, maybe Katherine and I spoke the same language._

"_It always can be better, darling..." She smirked, but soon her smirk fell._

"_I don't get it, Katelyn. You were one of Klaus' best hit men and now you are against him. I am glad that he didn't send you after me..."_

"_Oh, he sent me, but I told him that I didn't see the point of killing you. I am glad I did that, because you can be useful, Katherine."_

"_And if I don't want to take part in your agenda against Klaus, what are going to do?_

"_Well, you will. You and I, darling, are from same cloth. Sooner or later you will agree. You are sick of running of Klaus or Elijah. I am sick of being Klaus' right hand. In the end of the day we want the Originals dead." I smirked and sat on the couch. _

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend...I like that. I am all in ears spill, Katelyn."_

"_Well, apparently Stefan stole from Klaus his precious coffins."_

"_I already know that. I told him what would make Klaus mad and with what to blackmail him. So this is not news for me." I had to admit it the bitch was good, really good in fact._

"_I have to congratulate you on that. However I didn't come to talk about the coffins. Damon un-daggered Elijah. Right now Elijah is on our side, and is willing to end Klaus. But I don't know how long he will be on our side. Katherine we both know that Elijah is man of honor. He will do anything for his family, even if that means to be on Klaus side. Elijah is an ally we need desperately to end Klaus."_

"_Well, that is right but I don't see my role in your little game."_

"_When you were human, Elijah had feelings for you." Katherine nodded slowly. "Elena told me that Elijah turned against Klaus soon after you ran away. Elijah had an elixir, which you had to drink before the sacrifice. And after the sacrifice you would come back from the dead."_

"_I wasn't aware of that." Katherine said in a small voice._

"_Neither did I, but let me continue." Katherine stood up and went to the coffee table. She poured us whisky. Katherine handed me a glass and I took it from her. "Elijah wanted to save your life, however Klaus didn't give a damn about you. It was the moment when Elijah stopped trusting his brother. Klaus took everything from him – his family and you. Elijah deeply cared for you. But Elijah knows where his family is now. He is angry with Klaus, but not for too long. In the end of the day they are still brothers. They care about family and blood. But if Elijah turns his back on us, then this will be our end. Not only mine and the Salvatore's, but also yours, Katherine. I want you to come back to Mystic Falls and stay there. I want you to remind Elijah what Klaus took from him. You are the only one that can keep Elijah angry with Klaus." I looked at her, she was thinking on what I told her. I was silent, I didn't know what more to say._

"_I see your point, Katelyn, I really do. However I cannot do this. As soon as I lay my foot in Mystic Falls, Klaus and Elijah will kill me. I want them down, but I want to live too." I smirked at her, she gave me a questionable look._

"_Do you really think that I haven't done my homework? I am aware of the fact that Klaus and Elijah want you dead. But I also find a way to keep you alive. It is very a spell, a really simple in fact. If somebody tries to stake you, I will feel your pain and will have your wounds too. It goes vice versa too. And when our men understand what we did, they will quit trying to kill one of us. Elijah won't try, because I have vital information, Klaus won't try, because he still considers me as a family. Stefan and Damon won't try, because they care for me. You see that everyone wants me alive, the spell will have the same effect for you." She smirked._

"_Who knows you are here?"_

"_Only Elena, but she won't tell me made a blood vow." I smirked devilishly. _

"_Impressive...So you are a blood sister with my doppelganger, which is new and crazy. But it is clever, she will keep her mouth shut. You know I am willing to make the same pact with you, because that is a way to keep our promises." I nodded. Katherine went to desk and grabbed a little dagger. She cut her palm and I did the same. _

"_I, Katherine Pierce, vow to protect my blood sister Katelyn Richards from everything and everyone." She said with a smile, it was my turn._

"_I, Katelyn Richards, vow to protect my blood sister Katherine Pierce from everything and everyone." I smirked at her. "Now, sister, tell me that you know a witch in the area, because mine is few states away."_

"_Well, sister, my witch is down in the pub. Let's go and cast our spell."_

* * *

><p><em>Damon's POV<em>

_Stefan called me to get home immediately. I pulled my car in front of the boarding house. I ran inside._

"_What the hell, Stefan!" I shouted at my brother. Stefan was pacing and looked at me._

"_Tell me, Damon, what in the picture is wrong?" I stared at him questionably. I looked around. Everything was perfect._

"_Everything is fine to me..." Stefan laughed._

"_Damon, your crazy fiancée is not around! Kate's car is not here. Only God knows what crazy plan she has!"_

"_I talked to her earlier, she said that she hadn't planned anything. Try to call Elena, Stefan."_

"_I already did. Elena saw Kate only in the morning. Elena told me that they talked about Elijah and the information that she gave Katelyn was useless. But where is Katelyn?"_

"_Well, little brother I don't know! I left her here! I will call her." I pulled my phone and dialed Kate's number._

"_Where are you, Kate?" I heard her laughing. "__**You miss me already?"**__ She was such a tease. "Stop with the games, Kate, where are you?" __**"I am in Georgia, I called a friend, who has some old books that might help us open the coffin. But so far they are useless."**_

"_And it never occurred you to call me?" __**"I wasn't sure that they will help. I didn't want to give anybody hopes, Damon." **_

"_OK, when are you coming back?" __**"Tonight, there is not much left. I wasted my time. See you soon Damon."**_

"_Bye, Kate." She hung up. Stefan gave me questionable look. "She is in Georgia with some friend. She is looking for something that will help her, but she hasn't found anything by now."_

"_Damon, let's hope that she knows what she is doing. Let's hope that she won't do something stupid."_

"_We are talking about Kate here. She knows what she is doing."_

* * *

><p><em>Katelyn's POV<em>

_Katherine looked at me smirking._

"_What?"_

"_I am offended, you didn't tell him about me!" I smiled at her._

"_Don't forget that we want to surprise everyone, Kathy. Let's get that done!" Concern crossed the brunette's face._

"_Is this plan going to work, Katie?" I sighed. The whole situation was crazy. I didn't know if this was going to work._

"_Let's hope it works."_

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_We both walked into the pub. It wasn't something fancy. The most of the men were drunk, there were few whores._

"_What a trashy palce, Kathy!" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. _

"_I didn't choose it, the owner of the pub is the witch, Katie." I sighed, why the witches had to be owners of a trashy pub or such moralist. We walked to the bar and Katherine greeted a dark skinned woman in her late thirties._

"_Katherine, what brings you in my pub?" The woman said smiling. Then she turned to me. "I see you brought a friend." I smiled coldly at her. Right now I preferred Bonnie Bennett to that witch._

"_Katelyn Richards, it is pleasure to meet you."_

"_I am Marta. This is my place and the drinks are on me ladies." I looked at Katherine, she just shook her head._

"_Marta, we are here because we need a favor and my friend here is in hurry." Marta's smirk fell._

"_Ladies, you are not fun! However let's go in the back." We followed the woman. The store was a better place than the actual pub._

"_Now, spill Katherine." Katherine looked at me and I nodded. I started to talk._

"_We need you to cast a spell. It is simple we both to feel each other' pain and to have each other's wounds. For example if somebody shoots me, Katherine will feel the pain and will have the wound and vice versa." Marta looked at us if we were aliens._

"_Are you crazy? If somebody stakes one of you, then the other dies too. Are you aware of this fact?"Katherine rolled her eyes._

"_Yes, Marta, we are aware. Can you do it or not?" Katherine definitely knew the rules of the business. I smirked._

"_Yes, I can do it. But the spell is not permanent. It can last maximum three weeks." I looked at Katherine and we both nodded. The witch opened her book and started chanting. After few minutes she was done._

"_OK, ladies it is done. I hope that none of you get a stake in her heart." Marta said. Katherine smirked and said in bitchy tone._

"_Don't worry neither of us has a beating heart." I saw a knife on the table. I wanted to check if the spell was working and I cut my finger. Katherine gasped._

"_What the hell!" She looked at me. "You could have warned me."_

"_Chill, I wanted to know if it is working." I smirked at her, then I turned to Marta. "Thank you for doing us that favor, Marta. I really appreciate it, but if anybody finds out about this, I will tear you limb by limb. And trust me it is not a threat, it is a promise. Have a nice day." Both Katherine and I walked out. Katherine was smirking all the time._

"_What?"_

"_You scared the hell of her inside. I am impressed, now I understand why you were Klaus' right hand." I smirked._

"_Well, it was my job for over a century. In fact I was pretty nice to her." Katherine laughed._

"_Remind me to run, when you are mad. I certainly don't want to see you bad." I smirked. I already felt her as a sister. _

"_What now?" she asked me._

"_Well, I am going back in Mystic Falls, I suggest you stay here for day or two. I want to surprise everybody. They are stronger than us, but we have surprise on our side. I will text you when to come." The brunette smirked._

"_I will wait for your text. I will go home to pack my things. See you soon sister!" I smirked at her._

"_Try not to get killed, sister. I am too young to die." She laughed. Katherine got in her car, I got in mine and we drove into different directions. The whole time I was driving I was thinking about Katherine and me. We both were collateral damage. Our lives were destroyed by Klaus. Maybe Katherine was like Elena, when she was human loving and caring. Maybe I was too. Katherine spent 500 years hiding from both Klaus and Elijah, that made her turn her emotions off. I spent 150 years killing for Klaus that made me turn my emotions. I smiled at the irony we both were wrecks, we were damaged, and we had so much in common. Elena told me what she did to Damon and Stefan. Katherine played with them and it was cruel. But I partly understood her. Klaus and Elijah did the same thing to her. I all the time believed in Klaus. I was blind and I destroyed so many lives. Klaus had to pay for everything..._

* * *

><p><em>I stopped my car in front of the boarding house. I stayed in it for a minute to gather my thoughts. I know that it was wrong to lie to Damon and Stefan. But I didn't have a choice. They would never let me do what I did tonight, if they knew. I stepped out of the car and walked into the house. I heard a conversation. I stopped for a minute to hear the voices, they were Damon and Stefan, but I sensed someone else with them. I walked into the living room. I saw Stefan sitting on the couch, next to him was Elena. On the other couch sat no one but Elijah. Damon was standing by the coffee table. He looked at me worried.<em>

"_Where have you been?" He asked me._

"_I told you on the phone. I was in Atlanta, I thought that a friend of mine might help me. However my trip was useless." Elena looked at me questionably. I gave her the look I-will-tell-you-later. She nodded unnoticed by anyone. _

"_Are you sure you are not lying?" asked me Stefan. "You didn't tell anybody where you are going. You could have warned somebody." I smirked at him and said in bitchy tone._

"_Stefan the last time I checked you weren't my husband to tell you everything. And if you were, I would still not tell you everything." Damon chuckled. I turned to him. "Sweetheart, the same goes for you." His smirked dropped. Finally I turned to Elijah. "Good evening, Elijah, what do we owe your visit?"_

"_My dear Katelyn, I am here to discus how are we going to take my brother down. I believe I told you to give me the list of Klaus' witches." He was man of business and honor. He didn't do threats, but his emotions were off. The only thing that he wanted was his family. I wondered if he was capable of love, but he was, he cared for Katherine long time ago._

"_All in time, Elijah. Are you going to tell us what is in the precious coffin?" _

"_Somebody who can kill Klaus." Elijah stated. I sighed and sat in the armchair beside the table. _

"_Well, Elijah we are aware of that." Damon said sarcastically. "We just want to know what we are freeing. Does it worth?"_

"_Our mother is in it." Elijah said in small voice._

"_What?" Elena said. "I thought that Klaus killed her and buried her."_

"_Elena, there are many things you don't know. You are young and there are many things that you cannot understand. Have you asked yourself the question why Klaus need a doppelganger to break the curse?" Stefan, Damon and Elena shook their heads._

"_Well, I asked Klaus why, but he didn't tell me anything. So, Elijah, are you going to enlighten us?" The Original nodded._

"_The originator of the Petrova line was named Tatia. You know the story how my family became vampires." We all nodded. "In the wine was Tatia's blood. Because of her blood we became vampires." I could tell he was hiding something._

"_Why your mother chose Tatia?" Elijah looked at me._

"_Katelyn, you know what people say: History repeats itself. Well, it is very true. Klaus and I were in love with her, but she couldn't choose. So my mother took everything in her hands."_

"_You were in love with the same girl?" Damon asked him. Elijah just nodded. "That was unexpected." I chuckled._

"_Not quite if you think about it." Damon gave me a strange look. Elena looked at me questionably. Everyone in the room was paying attention to me. "Damon, you and Stefan were in love with Katherine. Now you both are in love with Elena. Klaus and Elijah had feelings to Katherine, they were also in love with Tatia. It is how it goes." I didn't know why but it hurt to say that Damon was in love with Elena. I tried to hide it. Everyone was silent._

"_It is not fair..." said Elena in small voice. I looked at her. Disgust was written on her face. "How many people got hurt, because of her? It is unbelievable, she had to choose. If she made a choice nobody would get hurt."_

"_You cannot do anything about that, Elena. We cannot change past." Stefan said._

"_Can you choose, Elena?" asked her Damon. "No, you can't, neither can Tatia nor Katherine. But I am not going to do the same mistake twice. I will choose for you, I give up on you." That was unexpected. Then he turned to Elijah. "That is what you had to do, my dear friend. I did that, because I know that something better is waiting for me. And now I am going to fight for it!" He glanced over me..._

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Silence fell in the room, nobody dared to say anything. Damon's outburst was unexpected. He did it on impulse. Stefan was trying to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. Elena's mouth was open. Elijah was looking at Damon questionably. Damon on the other hand was looking at me as if he expected me to say something. I wanted to find a place to hide. The silence was unbearable. Somebody had to break it, before somebody else's outburst. As a cue my phone rang. I looked at the ID caller, it was Katherine. Damn it, I left her hours ago, troubles couldn't catch us so fast. If she was calling it meant that storm was calling. _

"_Excuse me, I had to take this." I stood up and headed to the door._

"_Katelyn, talk in front of us, we made a pact to take my brother down. We said that we won't keep secrets." Elijah said. That was bad. To talk to Katherine in front of Elijah, Stefan, Damon and Elena was a suicide. I looked at Damon for support._

"_You heard him, Kate. Pick up the phone." Damon said in small voice. I had no option, so I picked up my phone._

"_Hello..." I said looking at Damon. I hoped that they couldn't hear the conversation. Katherine played it well, tough. __**"You aren't alone, right?"**__ She whispered on the phone. I barely could hear her. But Original was in the room, so you could never know how strong his abilities were._

"_Yes, it is me. What do you want?" I asked coldly. __**"I killed Marta. She called one of the Klaus' hybrids. The guy went after me. I dealt with him, but I had to kill the bitch. I guess your threat didn't work, Katie. I am heading to Mystic Falls. Tomorrow morning meet me at the tomb"**_

"_That is right. I don't work for Klaus anymore. But Roger, don't forget that I am still the crazy bitch, you met 15 years ago. And if Klaus is going to rip your heart, I will make your death slow and painful." I hung up. They would never believe that I was talking to an ally and I was plotting against their backs. Damon was smirking to me._

"_That was harsh." I looked at him._

"_No, sweetheart, I was nice to him." Elena looked at me as if she knew something. She was the only one who didn't buy my acting, but she didn't show it._

"_Who was that?" asked Stefan, I smirked to him. Now I had to lie, because if I didn't I was signing my death sentence. _

"_One of my allies called Roger. He is a collector of antiques. And when I say antiques, I don't mean just old pictures and vases, but also witch books and amulets, almost everything supernatural. But the guy is a geek, he know everything about everyone – your location, with whom you are sleeping, who is your BFF. Maybe even your dirty secrets. And the guy has just understood that I had turned my back on Klaus and is not willing to help me."_

"_And why do you need his help?" Elijah asked me rising from his seat. He went to the coffee table and poured himself a scotch. _

"_I asked him if he was in possession of an antique book with witch spells, the one with the spell, which sealed Mikael. But he doesn't have it anyway. The witch, to whom it belonged, disappeared." It seemed that they believed me. _

"_Well, I am leaving you. I had to arrange something." Elijah said. "Damon, Stefan, I will see you tomorrow. Ladies, take care of yourselves." Then he disappeared. He didn't suspect anything, but I had to be careful. We were in silence again. Everyone wanted to say something, but nobody dared to. Damon was drinking and thinking. Stefan was playing with a stake, also thinking. Elena was staring at me, as if she wanted to shout "What the hell is going on?" I was staring in the space. I was tired of thinking and plotting. I wanted to stop for a minute, but I couldn't. There were so many things to think about: the plan to take down Klaus the arrival of Katherine and Damon. Damon was so confusing. He loved Elena, and then gave up on her. He was flirting with me, talking about the past, which I didn't remember. I had to read my diary sooner. I sighed, right now I just wanted a good sleep._

"_I am going to bed. I am tired." Damon looked at me, but I turned away._

"_Well, I should be going, it is too late already." Elena said, rising up. _

"_You can stay here." Stefan said. "We have enough rooms, I can prepare one for you."_

"_No need, Stefan, Alaric is expecting me." The brunette said. I realized how different she was from Katherine. Katherine and I would invite ourselves. This girl was turning of every offer. _

"_Elena, don't be ridiculous. Stefan is right, you can stay here. Only God know who is lurking outside." Damon stated. "You can use Stefan's room if you want to. He will sleep in one of the others." Stefan gave him a weird look. Oh, how pathetic they were! _

"_Elena, we can share my room. We can have a sleepover." I smiled at the girl, she returned the smile. _

"_A sleepover?" Damon and Stefan said in union. I looked at the both._

"_Yes! And you are not invited!" I said to them. Elena laughed._

"_You don't look like a girl, who throws sleepover parties." _

"_I guess I am full of surprises!" I smirked at her._

"_You have no idea!" said Damon sarcastically. I glared at him. I was too tired to argue. I just turned around and walked out of the room. I was climbing the staircase, when Elena caught up with me. I looked at her. _

"_Thank you."She said. "You are welcome." We walked the stairs in silence. We both wanted to speak, because we were afraid that Stefan and Damon could hear. We walked in the room and I sat on the bed._

"_There are some tops in the closet, they won't fit you, but it is something." I said to her. _

"_No need, I left some of my things in Stefan's room, I will get them." Elena said and walked out of the room. I was tired, I needed sleep. After few minutes Elena walked in._

"_Damon and Stefan are downstairs. We can talk now." I sighed. I started talking and Elena listened carefully._

"_Katherine agreed to help. We sealed our deal by blood, the way you sealed your vow. Everything was fine. I left her in Atlanta and I said that we would keep in touch. The person who called me earlier tonight was Katherine. Her witch called Marta who casted a spell for us turned us over. I threatened her, but she called one of Klaus' hybrids, right after we left. Katherine killed the hybrid and the witch. I am meeting her tomorrow morning in the tomb." Elena nodded. _

"_When do you plan to tell Damon and Stefan?"_

"_It will be surprise. And I want to surprise Elijah as well." Elena nodded. "I want to make Elijah angry._

"_Are you sure that this is going to work?" Elena asked me. I laughed. She gave me a questionable look._

"_Katherine asked me the same question. I don't know if this is going to work, but I hope to. Today I understood that Katherine is just collateral damage, caused by Klaus' plan. I think that she used to be like you, Elena. I guess she wasn't so lucky and was tricked by Klaus." I sighed. I was tricked by Klaus too. _

"_Katherine told me her story, she told me everything. And I guess you are right. But I don't understand why she turned her emotions of." _

"_Elena, she has been running for 500 years. To stay alive this long, you have to think only about yourself. Sometimes you have to betray and hurt in order to stay alive. And she has been running from Klaus and Elijah. Believe me it is hard enough to work for Klaus, I don't want to imagine what is like to run from him." Elena looked at me._

"_Have you turned your emotions?" I nodded. Elena didn't judge me._

"_I did horrible things for him. I have killed and tortured. It is hard to do this with your emotions on." I smiled sadly. "I can't change the past, but I can make up for my mistakes. I have to fight him. It is personal." _

"_I am tired of talking and listening for Klaus. Let's talk about Damon." She smiled a little._

"_What about him?" _

"_Well, he is in love with you." I laughed bitterly._

"_Elena, last week he was in love with you. And suddenly he is in love with me or with the past me. I am different now."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_I found my diary."_

"_Did you read it?" I sighed. Didn't she know the proverb Curiosity killed the cat? I guess no._

"_No. I didn't have time for it. But I will. Damon hasn't read it either." Elena smirked._

"_Do you want to know the latest gossip? I am going to tell you even if you don't. Well, the most famous and wanted womanizer in Mystic Falls is engaged." _

"_So how does that affect me?" Elena rolled her eyes._

"_You can say that Caroline is our gossip girl, but I didn't hear it from her. The whole town is talking about it." I raised my brow. I didn't get it, maybe the blonde hair was saying its word. "That womanizer is no other but Damon Salvatore and his fiancée is blonde in her early twenties. She is tall and good-looking. Some say that she is a model, because she just got back from Italy. Oh, and her name is Katelyn Richards. The wedding is planned in the summer." I looked at her with open mouth and wide open eyes. I never said that. But then it hit me. When Damon and I were in the Grill, Damon told the sheriff I was his fiancée and I played along. Elena laughed._

"_It is not funny!"_

"_Yes it is! You should have seen your face!"_

"_I am going to kill him!"_

"_No, you won't, because you will regret it." Elena said smiling._

"_I guess you are right. But you will say tomorrow that there is no wedding scheduled!"_

"_We will see that."_

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for keep you waiting. I apologize if there are mistakes...Please review to let me know if I should continue my story..._

* * *

><p><em>I sighed, I couldn't decide witch one of the doppelganger is more annoying. Elena was looking at me smirking. I glared, couldn't she understand that I don't want to talk about it.<em>

"_Elena, I don't want to talk about Damon."_

"_He loves you..."_

"_He doesn't. Elena, I am really tired. I have to gain my strength. Everyone will know what Katherine and I did tomorrow and it is going to be nasty. I want some sleep..."_

"_But that conversation is not over!" Elena said firmly. I closed my eyes. The sleep was taking advantage on me. _

"_Whatever..." I mumbled. The last thing I heard was Elena sighing..._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile downstairs<em>

_Damon' POV_

_I watched how Katelyn left the room after a seconds Elena went after her. It was me and Stefan now. I went to the coffee table and pour myself a whisky. I drank it and poured myself a double this time. I wanted to get drunk and forget everything. Stefan was sitting on the couch and looking at me._

"_You still love her." Stefan said suddenly. I looked at him questionably. "You never stopped loving Kate, Damon. I can see the way you look at her. You never looked at Elena or Katherine that way. Damon, admit it you love Katelyn." I looked at him._

"_I never stopped loving her, Stefan. Damn I love her even more!" I said irritated. _

"_Then tell her, Damon. You will lose her again." I sighed._

"_When did you become my psychologist?" Stefan smirked. _

"_You'd better tell her sooner, Damon. Katelyn is extremely beautiful, people already talk about her."_

"_What do you mean?" I was curious. Stefan smirked, how I wanted to wipe this smirk._

"_Well, it is not much...People say that she is engaged to you and that she is a model, because she has just got back from Italy. Oh, almost forgot! They say that when she understands that you've slept with every girl in town she will leave you." Stefan's smirk grew even bigger. I was confused, how the hell they new that Katelyn were my fiancée. But then it hit me, when we talked to the Sheriff I might have mentioned that she was my fiancée. Katelyn was going to be so pissed. "Damon, you are my brother and I want only good for you. There is reason that Katelyn is here. Life gives you an incredible opportunity, don't miss it." _

"_I will try not to."_

"_So, you are going to fight for her." Stefan smiled._

"_Yes. I just have to win her again." Stefan nodded and headed to the door. I was alone only with my thoughts of Katelyn. I missed her so much. Maybe I really loved her all that time. I tried so hard to forget her, however I couldn't. She was always in my heart. Now I had her again in my life and I couldn't let myself lose her again. How stupid I was to think that I loved Katherine and then that I loved Elena. Ehen the only one I had always loved was only her – my Katelyn. I drank my glass of whisky and poured myself a new one. I chuckled. I couldn't believe how pathetic I was. The one I loved was upstairs and I didn't have the guts to tell her that I love her. Stefan was right I had to tell her sooner otherwise I would lose her. I had already lost her once I couldn't lose her twice. I sat there on the couch drinking and thinking about Kate. I wanted her. But the question was if she loved me or wanted me in her life. Maybe she had someone in her life maybe not. And then it hit me that I had changed so as Katelyn. We weren't the same Katelyn and Damon from 1863, we were different. And that meant that the game was different. I had to know her and win her in order to make her mine again..._

* * *

><p><em>Katelyn's POV<em>

_I looked around myself. I was in a garden, which was so familiar to me. I looked down to myself I was wearing a light purple dress from the 1860s. I looked around, I was waiting for somebody._

"_Katelyn!" I heard somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw Damon running to me. He was smiling. His smile was so genuine, I couldn't help but smile to. He reached me and kissed me gently. _

"_Why was that for?" I asked him playfully. He smiled at me._

"_Can't I just kiss you?" He said. I smirked._

"_Well, of course you can but not in public. I have enough problems with Eliza about my behavior, you don't want to cause me more." I schooled him, but what I wanted was him to kiss me again. And he did. "Damon!"_

"_Well, it wouldn't be a problem to kiss you in public, if you were my wife." Damon said smirking. He put out a little box from his pocket. I opened my mouth I didn't know what to say. "What would you say? Katelyn Richards will you marry me?" It was so simple question, but it changed my life. I kissed him. "Does that mean yes?" He asked me after the kiss._

"_Of course, it means yes Mr. Salvatore!" I said cheerfully. _

"_Soon you are going to be Katelyn Salvatore..." He said in small voice. "I like the sound of it."_

"_Me too." I hugged him. Then he put the ring on my finger. I looked at it, it was such a beautiful ruby ring. I kept looking at it. In fact it was the ring, which protected me from the sun. So Klaus didn't give me that either. _

"_It was my mother's." He whispered my ear. I nodded._

"_It is beautiful..."_

"_You are way more beautiful." _

_Then everything went into a blur. Now I found myself at a party and I was wearing an ecru dress. _

"_I know you miss him, Kate. I miss him too." It was Stefan's voice. I turned around to see my soon brother-in-low and smiled sadly._

"_I am worried about him, Stefan. Damon is at war and there is possibility that he will not return. What if he doesn't come back?" Stefan placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked away._

"_Kate, Look at me." Eventually I did. "Damon will come back. He promised you. Sometimes he is irresponsible, but Damon keeps his promises especially to you." He smiled and I smiled a little._

"_I hope you are right."_

_Again everything went into a blur. I was scared. A man was standing in front of me, by his appearance I could tell that he was angry._

"_What do you want George?" I hissed to him. I was still in the same ecru dress._

"_What do I want?" George yelled. "How dare you ask me this question, Katelyn? I want you! I love you and you still chose him!" I couldn't believe my ears._

"_George, you are a good person, but I love Damon and he loves me. We are going to be married soon. Louisa loves you, George. She doesn't deserve that." I said as calm as I could._

"_Salvatore left you and you still love him. You are pathetic!" Now I was the one that got angry._

"_Damon is your best friend, George, and I am his fiancée, show some respect. And he didn't leave me, he is fighting for a cause." Not that I believed my words. "And you are the pathetic one, you decided to stay behind when our army needs you!" I wounded hi pride. I turned around and started walking away._

"_If you are not mine, you won't be anybody's! If I don't have you, that Salvatore bastard won't have you either!" Suddenly I heard a shot and felt a sharp pain in my arm. It was so unbearable pain that I shouted and woke up. _

_I couldn't catch my breath. I saw Elena staring at me. Then Stefan and Damon rushed through the door. Damon sat by me. _

"_What happened?" he asked. I didn't tell anything. I was still processing my dream. Then it hit me it wasn't a dream, they were a memories._

"_She woke up screaming." Elena said in a small voice. Stefan just nodded. Damon was examining me if I were hurt. _

"_Damon, I am fine. It was just a dream." I said in small voice._

"_Are you going to tell me?" He looked me in the eyes. I looked away._

"_No." I said simply. "You've remembered something." He said. I was silent._

"_What have you remembered, Kate?" His voice was low, but demanding. I looked at Elena and Stefan. Elena got my massage. _

"_I will get you some blood and I will make myself a tea." She walked by Stefan and turned to him. "Stefan, are you coming?" Stefan had no choice but to obey. Damon and I were alone._

"_I am listening, Kate." I sighed, but started talking._

"_I remember hoe you propose me. And I found out that my ruby ring is actually my engagement ring." I looked at the ring, so as Damon. "Then I remembered how you told me that you had to go at war. After that I remembered how I got killed." I said in a small voice. I presumed that my first dream about him was also a memory and told him that. Damon looked away. "Don't look away, Damon! Your best friend, George, killed me, Damon! Why did you leave me?" My eyes were watering. "Did it worth all the pain?" Damon shook his head slowly._

"_I don't know why I left you, and I regret leaving you ever since, Kate. I did it, because I wanted to prove my father that I was something. Giuseppe Salvatore couldn't get that I am not Stefan. That I did things my way and that I didn't care for society or his opinion of me. And when I wanted to show him that I worth something, I lost you. My biggest mistake is leaving you here. How stupid I was to ask George to look after you..."_

"_Well, he did a great job!" I said sarcastically. "He pushed me in Klaus' hands! Don't you get it that if you hadn't left, nothing of this would have never happened!" _

"_I know that Katelyn! I told you that I regret leaving you! I can't change the past, but at least we have the present and the future." He looked at me. I could melt into those blue eyes. He took my hand into his and looked down at my ring. "Kate, do we have a chance?"_

* * *

><p><em>Please review...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Katelyn's ruby ring: http :www .smithsonianstore. com /jewelry/ rings/ carmen- lucia- ruby-ring -44108. html_


	17. Chapter 17

_I hope you enjoy this chapter...I apologize if there are mistakes...**Please review to let me know if I should continue it. Your reviews are helping me writhing my story. I would highly appreciate criticism and your opinion of the characters and the storyline. **_

**_Thanks for reading Mila_**

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know what to say. I was basically out of words. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want to see Damon hurt. But I didn't know what to do. I couldn't give him an answer, not right now. I took his face in my hands. I felt my eyes watering. <em>

"_Damon...I can't give you an answer yet. I need time before starting something new. Just give me some time, I won't go anywhere... I don't want to get hurt..." I said in small voice. Damon took my hands. I looked him in the eyes. There was so much sadness into those crystal blue eyes._

"_I won't hurt you, Katelyn. I won't..." I was on the verge of crying. I couldn't take it any longer. _

"_Damon, I have to remember who I was. I am not the girl you fell in love. I am different now. And you might not like who I became. If we rush everything, we will both end up hurt. I don't want that. I don't want to see you hurt, Damon. I am asking you to give me some time. We both need it." My voice was cracking. Damon smiled sadly. He touched my chic gently. _

"_I will give you the time you need. Maybe you are right we both need it. But you have to know that I have changed too, I am not a saint either. So I can't judge you, Kate. Just know that I want you in my life." His voice fell down to whisper. I looked down. I was crying. I, Katelyn Richards, who hadn't cried in my vampire life, was crying now. I smiled a little. When did I get so emotional? Apparently Damon made me emotional. I looked at him, he was smiling._

"_What?" I asked him. His smile grew even bigger._

"_Well, you are extremely beautiful when you are crying and smiling at the same time." I looked at him confused and then laughed._

"_Keep flattering me and I might merry you!" He smirked._

"_Didn't I promise you to make you mine again, princess?" I looked at him confused and slowly nodded. "Well, I keep my promises, so start looking for a wedding dress."_

"_You wish, honey!" I said playfully. _

"_Oh, Kate, how naïve you are! Everyone knows that we are engaged and that our wedding is in the summer, so eventually you have to merry me." Damon Salvatore was such a pain in the ass. _

"_Sweetheart, keep repeating that, it might come true. You disturbed my sleep, which I need, so leave."_

"_How did I disturb your sleep?" He was confused. I smirked at him._

"_The memories are disturbing my sleep and you are in them, so it is your fault!" I said demandingly. I let a little laugh, Damon laughed as well._

"_It is good to know that some things never change! Now I am leaving you, gorgeous!" He kissed me on the chic and left. I sighed. It looked as if this night wasn't going to end. The memories, my conversation with Damon tired me even more. What was wrong with Mystic Falls? Who the hell needed so much drama? I needed my sleep desperately, because I had to gain my strength for tomorrow. With Katherine in the picture, the drama would become even bigger. Not to mention that Damon and Stefan would be pissed at me and Elijah on killing mode. He let Katherine rotten in the tomb, waiting for Klaus to end her, well Elijah wasn't a fan of me as well. So basically Katherine and I were screwed. I shook my head slightly. I really hoped that my planned worked. I heard Elena's footsteps and after seconds the girl was at the door. In her one hand she had a blood bag, in the other she had an herbal tea. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. _

"_I brought you blood." Elena handed me the blood bag. I took it and took a sip from it. I immediately felt better. "So, are you going to tell me what happened? Stefan tried to hear something, but you were speaking too low." Elena looked at me expectedly._

"_He asked me if we had a chance and I asked him to give me more time. I told him that I have to remember." I said in small voice. Elena nodded._

"_And what do you want, Kate? Do you want to be with Damon?" It was a question out of the blue. I sighed._

"_Elena, I don't know. I want him in my life. But I don't know what I want. And believe me, that is a first. I just don't know what to do anymore." Elena looked at me sympathetically. _

"_Kate, you will figure it out. You love him, he loves you and you are going to be happy. You both deserve it." I smiled. After everything that happened in her life, that girl was an optimist. She still believed in love. Katherine and I on the other hand were on the contrary. We had both lost our faith in everything. Stefan was a lucky man. I took another sip. Elena was staring at me. I smirked at her. _

"_You are still not used to this." Elena smiled nervously and nodded her head quickly. I laughed a little. "How are you not used to when you were dating a vampire, you lived with a vampire and one of your best friends is a vampire?"_

"_Well, I have seen Stefan and Damon drinking blood, even Caroline in her worst. But you look different, more dangerous."_

"_I am dangerous, Elena. It is in our nature to kill. But I on the other hand have killed professionally." I smirked._

"_Did Klaus make you do his dirty work?"_

"_No, it wasn't like he made me do things for him. Klaus always asked me if I wanted to. He compelled me just once and I cannot forgive him. But you have to know that not everything was bad. He is actually a guy who knows how to have fun. Klaus is a fine artist too. He is extremely talented, but too lonely. Maybe his loneliness made him do the cruelties, he did. From his tales I got the impression that his family wasn't perfect. And, well, Rebbekah is a psychotic bitch, and Elijah is noble man, but he cannot forget."_

"_You really know him." I nodded. She sighed. "You all were humans, you all have felt love and hatred. I still can't understand why you turn your feelings off. Isn't it hard?"_

"_When you feel love, Elena, the vampires feel it stronger. The strength of the feeling is doubled. Sometimes it is easier to turn your feelings and emotions off. Sometimes it is unbearable to feel regret, hatred, and the pain." I sighed. "It helps us to stay alive."_

"_Still, there is love to live for. Love worth feeling. What are we without love?" She looked at me. I just shook my head._

"_I don't know...But I want to get some sleep, now. You need it too, Elena."_

"_But it is not over, Kate. Good night..."_

"_Night, Elena." I lay down and kept thinking about love and Damon. I kept asking myself the question "Do we have a chance?" His face was so sad that it was heartbreaking. Soon the sleep took over me._

* * *

><p>"<em>Rise and shine, Elena!" I said as I was curling my hair. The girl was stirring up and looked at me with sleepy eyes. I looked at her and smiled. I continued curling my hair.<em>

"_What time is it?" Oh, my little poor humans! She had to get ready for school._

"_Seven o'clock. You might want to get ready for school." I said in a bitchy tone. "We don't want you to be late and have a poor mark in history! Mr. Saltzman can be a pain in the ass."_

"_It is good to see you in a good mood, Kate. Alaric is not that bad. You have to know him."_

"_The guy still tried to kill me." I said bitterly. Elena sighed and shook her head. I just smirk. I was finished with my hair. I looked at the mirror. I had this innocent look. I was wearing a white blouse and light blue jeans. I had applied just soft pink lipstick and black mascara. Elena got up and headed to the bathroom. I pulled my phone out and texted Katherine to be ready to head to the tomb. We had to be extremely careful. I had to think of a way to get rid of everyone. After 15 minutes I still hadn't a plan._

"_So, you are going to meet Katherine this morning." Elena stated. I just nodded._

"_I have to get rid of everyone first." Elena looked down at me._

"_Well, I am dragging Stefan to school, so he is not a problem. He has to keep up appearance."_

"_Ok, one down three to go." Elena looked at me questionably._

"_Two, Kate. It is only Damon and Elijah."_

"_And Klaus, Elena. He will watch us close. I know him." The girl nodded. _

"_Well, Klaus is renovating a house, so he is busy right now. Let's hope he won't be a problem." I nodded. But that meant that I had to deal with Damon and Elijah. "I am sure that you can trick Damon and Elijah somehow."_

"_Oh, and it is so easy to trick them!" I said bitterly. Elena just laughed. We headed downstairs and went to the library. To my surprise Elijah was there, but I stayed cold headed. _

"_Good morning, Elena and Katelyn." Elijah said politely as usual. Elena answered him in a small voice. I just smiled bitchy._

"_We missed you Elijah so much. But tell me why I don't see your psycho brother here." _

"_We are not on good terms right now, Katelyn. As you know I am planning his murder and your fiancé is more than eager to help me." Elijah looked to Damon, who smiled at innocently at me. I just glared at him. _

"_So, Stefan, it is better we head to school." Elena said to Stefan. _

"_No, I will stay here to help them find some information about killing Klaus." Stefan said to Elena. But the brunette didn't give up._

"_Stefan, people are asking why you aren't in school. They are asking questions, which answers I don't have. You have to keep up appearance." Elena was looking him expectedly. I was impressed, she was good-hearted, but still had Katherine's bitchiness. I smirked a little._

"_You heard your girlfriend, little brother. Go to school and get some excellent marks." Damon said sarcastically. I laughed a little. _

"_Damon, you should go with me back to school I am pretty sure that they will teach you something like not to be the town's biggest slut. Kate, if I were you, I would leave him at the altar." Damon's smirk dropped. _

"_Thanks for the advice, Stefan." I laughed a little. Elena and Stefan walked out of the door. Damon was starring at me. I looked at him._

"_What?" I asked him._

"_Leaving me at the altar, Kate, that would be low even for you." I opened my mouth. Elijah smirked a little. But there was something about his expression that was so sad. _

"_I didn't agree to marry you Damon, in order to leave you at the altar." I said to him He glared at me and Elijah chuckled a little._

"_Damon, listen to my advice, you can never make a woman happy even if you give her the stars. By the way Stefan, Klaus, you and I suck in our choice in women. Sooner or later they are screwing us." I glared at the Original. I admitted that we were all bitches, but come on we weren't so bad. They were worse. Klaus with his psychotic idea to make a new race of hybrids, Elijah with his nobility and family ties, Stefan with his ripper craziness and Damon with his impulsiveness and self-destruction were that crazy ones. _

"_Tell me about it." Damon said bitterly. I sighed. _

"_You are unbelievable. I am going shopping." I hissed to them and walked out of the door _

_In minutes I was at the tomb. I walked in it and Katherine was nowhere to be seen. I was irritated. After a few second she was in front of me._

"_I thought that you won't come." I said to her._

"_I had to be careful, sister. It is not easy to walk the streets, when your spitting image is walking then too." Katherine said in a bitchy tone. "So, what is our next move?" The woman beside me asked me. I looked away for and after a minute I said._

"_I propose to wait until the night falls." I looked at Katherine. I could tell that she was thinking hard._

"_Why?" She asked me in a small voice. "You don't want Damon to know that we are sisters now. I know that you were his fiancée, Katie. It wasn't hard to figure it out." I was silent and Katherine smirked. I glared at her I wanted to wipe this smirk, and I did._

"_Are you eager to meet Elijah, Kathy?" I said also in a bitchy voice. Katherine's smirk fell, but it was my turn to smirk. The brunette turned her back on me and said coldly._

"_No, I am not."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review. I will tell you a secret I am thinking on KlausCaroline and Elijah/Katherine pairings as well as Damon/Katelyn and Stefan/Elena...And I will think something for Bonnie. I might pair Alaric with somebody, but i am not sure that it would be Meridith Fell. Please...Please review... _**


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for the long break...I hope you enjoy this chapter **please review...**_

* * *

><p><em>Hours later...<em>

_We both were in the tomb silent. I was deep in my thoughts so as Katherine. After our bitchy conversation none of us had spoken. We had been silent for hours now. Katherine was pacing and throwing glares to me. I just sat on the stone thinking. I really found her weak spot – Elijah. Was there any possibility that she loved Elijah? Maybe there was..._

"_How long we have to wait, Katie?" Katherine asked me suddenly. I got up from the stone and sighed._

"_As long as it takes, Kathy." I walked past her to the entrance of the tomb. I looked at the sky it was dark. I heard Katherine behind me. She stood next to me. I looked briefly at her and then back to the sky._

"_Are we doing it, Katie? Are we sure?" Katherine asked me in small voice. I nodded. I had asked myself these questions all day. Katherine continued. "We should wait till the spell expires. You don't have to die, sister. He will kill me..." I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to her._

"_Don't pity yourself, Kathy! He won't kill you!" I said sharply to her. My outburst took the brunette by surprise. It took her a few seconds to process what I was saying._

"_You cannot know that for sure, Katie! I spent 500 years running from his vengeance! I betrayed him, I hurt him, Kate! He made it clear that he will kill me and I believe him! I deserve it!" I looked at her. Katherine Pierce was crying. Maybe she was letting the emotions to come to her. I couldn't watch her like that. We weren't blood related, however, I thought about her as a sister. I hugged her._

"_Shh...It would be ok, Kathy. We are sisters. We take care of each other." The woman nodded. "No one will take us down. Neither will Klaus nor Elijah. It is our time for revenge. They made you run and they made me kill and torture for them, now we are going to made them regret the day they met us!" I smirked to her and Katherine answered my smirk._

"_I guess you are right, Katie."_

"_I am always right, Kathy." I heard my phone rang and I ran to it. It was a text from Damon. Katherine appeared in front of me. _

"_What is it?" She was looking at me with a serious expression._

"_Apparently, Damon and Elijah have found a spell to open the coffin and they are gathering everyone – Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Alaric, Caroline. And do you know what that means?" I smiled mischievously. Katherine smirked._

"_That it is our turn to strike." I nodded smirking. Both of us left the tomb and headed to the Salvatore Boarding House._

* * *

><p><em>After a few minutes Katherine and I were standing in front of the house. I could sense the supernatural and the human being in it. I heard Katherine inhaling a deep breath. I exhaled mine little one. <em>

"_By the way, it was pleasure to know you, Katelyn Richards." Suddenly Katherine said,_

"_Katherine Pierce, I wish I could say the same but we are not dying tonight."_

"_You can't be sure, Richards!"_

"_Die another day, Pierce!" I smirked to her. She glared at me. I laughed. "Let's go, they are expecting us."_

"_I am sure they are expecting us like little children are expecting their Christmas presents on Christmas morning!" The brunette said sarcastically._

"_Don't be a pessimist, Kathy! Let's hope they won't stake us right away." _

"_You know that the hope also dies someday, Katie." Katherine said bitchy. I just glared at her. I walked past her and opened the door. I could feel Katherine walking behind me. I knew that everyone was in the library. Katherine and I would be a quite of picture. I was wearing a white blouse and light blue jeans and my lipstick was light pink, Katherine was the opposite – she was wearing a black blouse, dark blue jeans and her lipstick was red. Even our appearances were opposite I was blond and my skin was milk white, Katherine's hair was dark brown and she had an olive skin complexion. I heard the voices from the library. I could hear that Damon and Elijah were explaining something. I turned to Katherine and she just nodded. I opened the door and walked in the library, wearing a mischievous smirk. Katherine was close behind me, also wearing a smirk. Everyone went silent in the room. Caroline, Alaric and Bonnie shared a confused expression. Elena's expression was blank. Her eyes met mine and hold my gaze for a while, and then she looked away. Stefan looked at me and Katherine with surprised expression. Damon was examining me and Katherine, so was Elijah. Damon was the first to speak._

"_What the hell..." And everyone started babbling. Only Elena and Elijah were silent. Suddenly Elijah ran to Katherine and I heard her scream in pain. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as if someone was tearing my heart out. I should have expected it, but the pain was unbearable. I heard Katherine's yells over Elijah's speech._

"_I told you that I will kill you..."_

"_Stop, Elijah, stop! You are hurting her..." Katherine yelled at the top of her voice. I saw Damon running to me and Stefan running to Elijah. Damon took me in his hand. The pain suddenly stopped. Damon looked at me._

"_What the hell did you do, Kate?" He asked me in small voice. Damon sounded so disappointed. I looked down. I saw that my white blouse was in blood, it was gross. _

"_I will explain." I said in small voice. Stefan was holding Elijah back. Apparently Elijah calmed down and Stefan let him go. I went to Katherine, who as me was breathing heavily. _

"_Are you OK?" I asked her in small voice._

"_I have been better. He won't kill me, see you were wrong, Katie. He almost killed both of us."_

"_Stop complaining, Kathy. If you look from the bright side he didn't kill us."_

"_Yeah, right! He just tried to rip my heart along with yours out!"_

"_It is not like you both don't deserve it." Elijah said quietly. _

"_We don't deserve it!" Katherine and I said in the same time. Elena got up and walked to us._

"_I am on their side." The girl said and looked at the doppelganger and me. _

"_You are?" Katherine asked her. The girl nodded. "Well that is new." _

"_Start explaining Katelyn. You owe me that."Damon said. Everyone was paying attention to me._

"_Well, there is nothing to explain. Katherine and I are sisters and a witch cast a spell for us. If you try to kill one of us, the other dies too." I said looking only at Damon. He shook his head._

"_Are you crazy? You have to break it." I looked at Katherine and then I said._

"_It cannot be broken, Damon. All of you have to suck it! Katherine an I are sisters now, and if you hurt one of us, you hurt both of us." Katherine was standing next to me and Elena was standing to my other side. I went silent I didn't know what more to say. The silence was awkward. Katherine grabbed my hand and she spoke up. I wasn't expecting for her to speak._

"_I know that I tried to turn you out every time I had the opportunity. But I want to apologize and I give you my word that I won't turn you out. Maybe I couldn't get that in the end of the day we want the same thing to bring Klaus down." Katherine's voice was cracking. _

"_As if we are going to believe you!" Damon said sarcastically and Stefan nodded, agreeing with his brother's words. Elena glared to them._

"_I believe her." The doppelganger said quietly. "I forgave her. She did nothing, but to try to save her life. If I were her I would act the exact same way." Katherine and I looked surprised at the girl who simply nodded. _

"_You have to be kidding me!" Damon hissed under his breath._

"_I respect your decisions, Elena, but this is Katherine we are talking about." Stefan tried to reason with Elena._

"_I won't change my mind." The girl said looking straight to the man she loved. Damon was looking at me as if I was just released from the psychiatry. He walked to me and pulled me closer to him by grabbing my hand. _

"_Do you know what she did, Katelyn?" Damon hissed to me his eyes were piercing through me. "Do you even know how really she is?"_

"_Yes, Damon, I know everything." I said boldly. _

"_And you are still defending her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded, looking straight into his piercing blue eyes. "Katherine is a manipulative bitch, who sold everything and everyone for nothing! She toys with people! Everything is a game to her!" Now he was yelling. He thought that I was some stupid girl, who didn't know anything about life and people. He didn't know how wrong he was!_

"_And you think that I am different, Damon! Well, I am not! You don't have any slight idea how many lives I have ruined and with how many people I had toyed. Don't make a saint of me!" I yelled. Everyone was silent. Damon let go of my hand._

"_You were right, Katelyn. I don't know you anymore." Damon whispered and then left the room. Awkward silence fell in the room. I couldn't look at anybody. I felt Elijah moving closer to Katherine. The brunette vampire was trembling with fear. When Elijah approached her he hissed to her._

"_You have every right to fear me now, Katerina. You will never be forgiven." Katherine looked at him. I couldn't read her emotions._

"_I never wanted your forgiveness, Elijah. I never wanted anybody's forgiveness. When it concerns you I never regretted what I did and I will never regret it. And if I have to, I will do it again." Katherine said quietly, but boldly to the Original. Elijah was taken by surprise. However he gathered himself quickly, then he turned to me._

"_One wrong step, Katelyn, and I will end you both." Elijah said._

"_Your threats don't work on us, Elijah." I hissed to him and then turned to Katherine. "Kathy, let's go. I will show you your room."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Your reviews are really important to me...They help me write my story...<em>**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I am sorry for keeping you waiting guys...It's just this months were crazy and trust me even crazier moments are coming...So this is my new chapter, enjoy! Please review it won't take you long. I really need some criticizing. Again I apologize for my English, if there are mistakes.**_

_**~Mila**_

* * *

><p><em>I left the library, Katherine was right behind me. I just turn around to face her, but she was looking down. I couldn't read her expression. We walked in silence until Katherine spoke up.<em>

"_I have lived here before. There is a room that I have used, I will use it again. It is far as possible as it is from Stefan's and Damon's rooms." I nodded slightly. She was silent for a minute again as we were walking to her room. "Katie, I am sorry. Maybe we should have waited." I shook my head._

"_Kathy it had to be done and we did it. I don't regret about anything. We do the right thing. They will come around. They cannot be angry with us forever." I smiled tiredly. Katherine chuckled._

"_Well, Damon might not be angry with you for long, but Elijah has been mad at me for 500 hundred years. And I have a feeling that he is angry with me even more." I looked at her confused. I grabbed her hand and led her into my room. "What are you doing, Katie?" Katherine asked me confused._

"_Keep your voice down, Katherine!" I hissed to the vampire. I made sure that the door was closed and asked Katherine in whisper. "Do you love him?" The brunette looked at me as if I was mad._

"_What?" She asked me. I shook my head and hissed. "Katherine, you heard me perfectly the first time! Do you love Elijah or not?" I was demanding her answer. Katherine looked away. She walked to the window and looked out of it. I was standing by the door. I decided not to push her. I just waited. Finally she spoke._

"_I don't know..."_

"_What do you mean you don't know, Kathy? It is simple yes or no?" I said sharply. Katherine turned suddenly and glared at me._

"_Well, Katelyn, for your information it is not as simple as you think! I don't know if I love him. Now tell me, Katie, do you love Damon?" The brunette said to me bitchily. She got me right there. It hit me out of the blue that I was in the same position as her but with Damon...Hell, I didn't know what I felt for him. It was my turn to look away, but in difference for Katherine I stayed silent. "Ah...The great Katelyn Richards out of words! I presume you don't know if you love him, am I right?" She sounded so bitchy._

"_Yes, you are right Katherine!" I snapped. The brunette looked at me surprised. "I don't know if I love him! I just know that I am not indifferent to him!" I let out a tired breath. "Can we please stop talking about it?" My voice was so quiet. Katherine just nodded. We were silent again. None of us was moving we were just like sculptures. I guess we both were deep in our thoughts. I didn't know how much time we spent standing like that. I was thrown back to reality when we heard a soft knock on the door. It opened slightly and I saw Elena coming through it. She has two blood bags in her hands._

"_May I come in?" The human girl asked us quietly. I nodded and then I looked over Katherine, who was examining her doppelganger. "I got you some blood. I presumed you might need it." Elena carried on. I smiled genuine. I took the blood bags and passed one to Katherine, who took it immediately. _

"_Thank you, Elena. We do need it." I said smiling to the girl, who just smiled a little. _

"_So, how do you feel?" Elena asked._

"_Honestly, I've been better." I chuckled a little and took a sip from the blood. Katherine was drinking her blood silently. I could tell that she was going through an internal battle. Suddenly Katherine spoke up._

"_Thank you for standing for me downstairs, I really appreciate it." The brunette said to her doppelganger. Both Elena and I were taken by surprise. Katherine was quiet again._

"_No need to thank me, Katherine." Elena said softly. Now Katherine was the one taken by surprise. I was out of words. I watched the interaction between the two doppelgangers. "I think that I start to understand you, Katherine. You only tried to save yourself, however your family became an innocent victim. It is understandable why you have shut down your feeling and emotions. The same thing is happening to me now. My family is becoming a victim of Klaus' plans and I don't want that. I mean Jenna died in the sacrifice, John gave his life to save mine, Isobel also died. I lost them. I sent Jeremy away just to keep him alive...I have only Alaric as a family. Katherine, we are blood and I don't want to hate you. I want you to be my friend and sister, if you want to..." I looked at the vampire, Katherine's expression was unreadable. I could tell that Elena wasn't playing any games. She was genuine and she meant every word she said. Katherine approached the younger doppelganger and smiled genuinely._

"_Then we are sisters." Katherine hugged Elena, who returned the hug. I smiled. "Katie, come here you are my sister too." I joined their hug and we stayed this way for almost a minute till we broke apart laughing. "Let's promise ourselves to watch our backs." Katherine said maturely. Elena and I nodded, smiling. _

"_We won't let them control our lives anymore." I said dangerously and the doppelgangers nodded in union. "We will stick together no matter what. They have run the show for too long, I feel that it is our turn to take the wheel." I said smirking, Katherine's smirk matched mine. Elena looked at us and it was understandable. We both Katherine and I were more dangerous, more mature, we had lived longer and experienced more. Elena was pure, she was just thrown into the world of manipulating and cruelty. Katherine and I were going to make sure she didn't become so damaged as us, to make sure she didn't become us..._

"_They have hurt enough." Katherine said quietly. "I have run enough, it is time to face them..." I nodded. _

"_Just promise me not to do something so stupid and crazy to end up hurt, both of you." Elena said to us. Katherine and I looked confused at her. As if she was the mature one amidst us. I laughed quietly. _

"_I assure you we won't."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review...<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**_I know that I haven't uploaded for months...I hope you enjoy this chapter..._**

* * *

><p><em>We were silent. Right now I felt how tired I was. God I was thinking how to get into the bathroom and take a long nice shower. Katherine sat on the bed examining the <em>_floor,__ Elena was thinking over something._

"_I know how to make Katherine untouchable!" suddenly Elena said. I lifted my head and Katherine was surprised. "You will become my sister!" The girl continued enthusiastically. Katherine got up from the bad and got closer to her doppelganger and put her hands on the girl shoulders. _

"_Look, Elena, I really appreciate what you are doing for me. But there is no need, it is too dangerous."_

"_It is out of question, Elena!" I said to the girl__. __"We cannot afford your death. You are way too valuable. If one of us gets killed then you will die as well." Elena smiled._

"_Well, I wasn't talking about the tricks you pulled downstairs, which almost killed you." I raised my brows `questionably and Katherine put her hand on her hips and asked her doppelganger._

"_Well, about what were you talking, then?" Oh I was going to enjoy that the bad twin versus the good twin. Elena smirked, at this very moment she looked more like Katherine than ever._

"_Well, I think it is high time I announced that I am adopted." Elena said calmly. Katherine smiled bitchily and asked the human girl sarcastically._

"_And how John Gilbert's affair with Isobel will save my ass?" Elena rolled her eyes. I crossed my arms on my chest._

"_Elena, here I am with Katherine. I don't see how this is going to save or protect our precious bitch over here." _

"_Thanks for the support, Katelyn!" Katherine smiled sarcastically, which smile I returned. Elena groaned._

"_Will you just listen to me?" Katherine and I nodded. "When I announce that I am adopted, I will announce that I have found my lost twin – Katherine Pierce. And like some twisted joke she is a friend of no one, but Damon Salvatore' fiancée. They even grew up together." It was good plan. It might have actually worked. Tough Katherine was skeptical about it. "If Katherine is introduced in the society of Mystic Falls, no one is going to touch her. Because everyone will think that she is my sister. And Katherine, you can attend Mystic Falls' High school, but still live in the boarding house with Kate." I smirked. This little plan of Elena proofed that she wasn't some stupid girl, waiting to be saved or killed, or sacrificed. She had the Petrova fire, which Katherine had. Elena could scheme and lie. These qualities could help her survive this battle. I turned to Katherine, whose jaw was wide open. _

"_There is no way in hell that I am going to high school!" Katherine shouted. "You both are crazy! Do you see me wondering hall with those little humans that I can eat?" I shook my head. _

"_Keep your voice down!" I hissed to my blood sister. "And by the way I can't imagine you being a schoolgirl. But they say desperate times, desperate measures, so suck it up, Katherine. You are going to school"_

"_Katherine, high school is not that bad." Elena said calmly. "I will help you with everything. And you are not the only vampire attending high school, Caroline does, Stefan does. Bonnie is a witch and Alaric is a vampire hunter. You will blend in." The girl smiled. Katherine sighed. _

"_Alright, tomorrow I am going to school. When are you going to announce that I am long lost twin sister?"_

"_Well, tomorrow in school and then we will have a dinner and I will officially introduce you as my sister." Elena explained simply. I walked to my bed and sat on it. I looked to the two brunettes in my room and took a deep breath._

"_Well, since we solved our little problem, could we get some sleep?" The both girls looked at me surprised. "Pierce, Gilbert I am dying for a shower and unless you want your pretty heads of your perfect torsos, go home or to your rooms!"_

"_I get your point." Elena smiled. "See you tomorrow. Katherine, I will come and pick you for school. We will have a very pleasant ride with Stefan." Katherine smiled._

"_Yes indeed." Elena left the room, however Katherine stayed. I raised my head and my brown eyes met her ones._

"_What do you want, Kathy?" I asked her tiredly. "Wasn't I clear that I want to sleep?"_

"_You were, Katie. However you owe me a big one for going to school." I sighed and nodded, hoping that she would leave. However she didn't. "And I believe that our conversation about Damon and Elijah is not over. We cannot fall for them, Katie, we can't." She was almost begging. I doubted that she believed herself. Although she was right, we couldn't fall for them now or ever. I looked down to my hands and whispered._

"_I know..." I heard Katherine leaving. I sat on my bed for a while, thinking about Katherine's words. Damn the 500 years old vampire was right. If we fell for them then everything would go wrong. However I was afraid that it was too late, maybe we both had fell for our past lovers. I looked at my ruby ring, which turned out to my engagement ring. I was wondering when everything became so complicated. A week ago I was enjoying my time in Italy, now I was planning the murder of the only family I knew. I sighed and got up from the bed. Heading to the bathroom I realized that every part of my body hurt. I walked in the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My perfect white blouse was ruined. Damn I liked this blouse but that damn Original had to ruin it. Katherine certainly pulled the worst of Elijah. Slowly I stripped of my clothes and turned the hot water to fill the bathtub. I lied in it and let myself clear my head of every thought. I just lied there, enjoying the hot water and not thinking. Right now I didn't have to deal with anybody. After an hour or so I decided it was high time I had headed to bed. Slowly I got up from the bathtub and warped myself in the soft towel. I smiled at the thought that my soft big bed was waiting for me. I opened the first drawer in my bathroom and pulled out satin black pajamas. I quickly put it on and walked out of my bathroom. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Damon Salvatore sitting on my bed. I couldn't read his expression, it was mixed with emotions. Damon was looking down at his feet examining them. I just stood there, he didn't even look at me. He didn't say anything, just sat there. After some time spent in silence I decided to break it. _

"_What are you doing here, Damon?" I said quietly and calmly. He lifted his head and his crystal blue eyes looked straight to mine brown ones. There was a spark in his eyes that made them even bluer. He started talking quietly, but I could tell that he was angry, damn he was furious. _

"_What I am doing is thinking, Kate. I just think how the hell this happened. You know, when I saw you bleeding after Alaric staked you, I was more than happy to see you alive. To see that the girl I loved was there in my arms breathing. For a minute I thought that we could go back that to what we used to be. But after tonight I am not so sure. You are not the Katelyn Richards I fell in love with. Hell, I don't know what I feel towards you." His words hurt me, but I wasn't going to back down._

"_What you think you felt when you saw me that night was nostalgia of the times when I belonged only to you, Damon. You wanted to feel how it is when the girl you love has no feelings towards Stefan. I was that girl. You are pathetic, Damon! Always falling for the girl that your brothers love and this girl has no feeling for you. I actually feel sorry for you, first it was Katherine, now it is Elena. You love her, don't you?" My tone grew bitchier and louder. Suddenly Damon pushed me to the wall and started chocking me. _

"_You don't know what you are talking about!" He hissed to me._

"_Actually, I do! You love Elena!" I groaned._

"_No I don't!" He hissed back._

"_The prove it!" I shouted._

"_Damn you, Katelyn!" He groaned and let go of me. With that he was gone. I sat on the floor and started crying. I got angry with myself. I promised myself not to cry for Damon Salvatore ever again..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review...<em>**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I know long time passed since my upload, but I really did not know how to continue it. I hope you like it and please review. Your opinion rally matters to me. _**

* * *

><p><em>The next morning I woke up vengeful and furious. I dressed up quickly. I decided on a black skinny jeans, black high heels and red top. My hair was straightened, I applied blood red lipstick and black eye liner. I looked in the mirror and saw a girl ready to kill, so I smiled a little. I stayed in front of the mirror in my room for a little longer. I glanced to my wrist watch. Katherine had to be ready, however something was telling me that she wasn't. That was why I headed to my sister's bedroom. I opened it with a kick.<em>

_"Katie, the door has nothing to do with the problems in your love life, so please open the door like the young lady you are."Katherine's lazy voice greeted me. I even didn't bother to reply her. I just looked at her. My dear sister Katherine Pierce was still in her satin pajamas, her dark curls were flying in every direction. Katherine noticed that I wasn't going to answer her, so she got up from the bed. "Too much red and black, Katelyn… Are you planning some kind of revenge to our lover Damon?"_

_The five hundred old vampire smirked a little. Well, I couldn't take that bitch's attitude anymore. I went to her wardrobe and pull out a pair of dark blue tight jeans and a blue blouse. I also pull her out a black leather bag. Katherine just stood by her bed and watched me curiously. I smirked widely._

_"Kathy, I am not planning any revenge. What I am planning is to drag you to school, sweetheart." It was like someone had wiped Katherine's smirk with eraser. 'Or have you forgotten?"_

_"No, even I want to I cannot forget that I heading to the pit!" I sighed. _

_"Katherine we are already in the pit, so stop making a big deal of it!" Katherine was taken aback. "We talked about it. You are going, because if you don't you might be killed and I am not keen on dying again!" _

_"Damn, you are on this shit! You are such a buz kill, Katelyn. You even remind me of my little doppelganger Elena." Katherine said and grabbed the jeans which I still held. "Fine, I am going, but only to keep us both alive. I really do enjoy my life, Kate, as you I am not so keen on dying." There wasn't a sarcastic smirk on my sister's face, that is how I knew that she was serious. Katherine Pierce was going to put herself through any humiliations in order to keep herself and me alive. _

_"Ok, that is much better. Hurry up, Elena will be here soon. You don't want to be late, do you?"I smirked and Katherine glared at me. I turned and walked out of the door. Elena was going to be here any minute. I decided to go downstairs and to have a drink. _

_"Good morning, Kate."I was greeted by Stefan. I turned to him and smiled a bit. His sincere green eyes reminded me of a time when things weren't so complicated. A time, which I couldn't remember but existed.  
>"Good morning to you, Stefan. How did you sleep well tonight?"<em>

_"Well, I had better nights. However, the commotion in your room last night is telling me that your night was hell." Stefan smirked a little. How I wanted to wipe his smirk, but I knew better. Maybe his morning was good, but he was going to have a hell of a day. He was about to be stuck with the two doppelgangers._

_"I have no idea about what you are talking, my dear Stefan."I smiled innocently.  
>"I am talking about the fight you and Damon had. He left after that, Katelyn, and hell knows how many girls he drained for the night."<em>

_"What Damon does is his business, not mine. I could care less what he does with his nights. And for your information I am not in a mood to talk about Damon, because it pisses me off. And believe me Stefan, you don't want to deal with a pissed off Katelyn Richards."I hissed. Stefan just nodded. Maybe he wanted to say something more, but couldn't because Elena stormed in the living room.  
>"Hey sorry I am late. Just had some trouble with the ignition."Elena said cheerfully looking at me and Stefan.<br>"Is everything ok now?"Stefan asked Elena. "We'd better take my car, I will look at the car latter."Elena nodded and kissed him lightly. It was so obvious that they were inlove and I was a bit envious of them. "We should be going, we don't want to be late."Stefan said to Elena._

_"Yeah…"Elena said quietly. I had trouble not laughing, because she didn't know how to tell Stefan that Katherine was coming. So I decided to be helpful and yelled._

_"Katherine! You are going to be late!"_

_"I am coming!"we heard her yelling back. In a seconds Katherine appeared in the clothes I chose for her. And her hair was curly as usual. "Well, aren't we going?"She asked Stefan and Elena. Stefan's face was priceless.  
>"What the hell is going on?"Stefan asked looking at the tree of us.<em>

_"Well, Stefan, it is obvious, isn't it?"I said sarcastically. "Our Katherine here is going back to school and she will be posing as Elena's long lost twin sister."_

_"What?"Stefan asked surprised._

_"Oh, Stefan, you really lost your brain, when I turned you, didn't you?" Katherine said and Elena looked at her wide-eyed. I just smirked innocently at Stefan. "I cannot walk around the streets of Mystic Falls, while my spitting image Elena Gilbert is walking the too, Stefan. That is why I am going to attend Mystic Falls Highschool or whatever it is called."_

_"In fact Elena came up with the plan."I whispered to Stefan, who turned surprised to Elena._

_"Are you insane, Elena? Katherine will chew most of your classmates and we cannot have another vampire in school." Stefan said._

_"Stefan, Katherine can control herself, besides you, Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric are there, so nothing will happen. Trust me on this on Stefan."Elena said to her loved one._

_"I trust you, Elena. I just don't trust Katherine."_

_"Stefan, we want the same thing to kill Klaus. If Katelyn did not come to me, I wouldn't set my foot in Mystic Falls. Besides I accepted the fact you are with Elena. I do not want you nor I want Damon. I just want my freedom."Well Katherine's words came as a surprise to everyone, including me. "Now, I do not want to be late on my first day."_

_"Okey, let's get going. Gosh, I have to introduce you to so many people and Katherine, please do not attack anyone."Elena said._

_"Do you want a pinky swear?" Katherine asked playfully._

_"How I will survive this day I don't know."Stefan said mostly to himself. The three of us burst in laughter. "Let's go!"_

_"See you tonight guys."I said to the three of them wave to me. _

_Once I was alone at the boarding house, I decided that it was high time to read my diary. Honestly I was scared and curious at the same time. _

_Damon POV:_

_After a long night of drinking my sorrows, I decided it was high time to go home. When I reached the boarding house, it was oddly silent. I walked in the library and saw Katelyn reading her diary. She looked so peaceful and enchained in her reading. She didn't even notice me. _

_"So, you decided to read it."I said quietly. Kate looked at me, there were so many emotions in her eyes, that I couldn't read._

_"Yeah, this is the only way to remember something right?"She chuckled._

_"Well, you can always ask about the past."_

_"I know, but after last night I thought that you won't talk to me like ever."Kate said quietly and I thought that I heard regret in her voice. I might be angry with her, but that didn't mean that I did not want her in my life._

_"Kate, I might be angry with you, but you are part of my life and I want you in my life and there is one thing I also know I don't want to be your enemy."_

_"I don't want to be your enemy either."_

_"Well, we have to learn to trust each other."I said. She just nodded, "However, I want to know one thing, Kate."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Why you brought Katherine into this."She looked at me and sighed. She placed her diary on the coffee table beside her. I just waited for her to talk. Eventually she did._

_"To kill Klaus, we have to have useful allies. Katherine can be many things, but she is survivor and she wants Klaus dead as anyone else. And she is pretty resourceful."I nodded, but I knew there is most to the story and I was right. "To kill Klaus, we have to have Elijah on our side. Katherine is Elijah's blast from the past. There was a time when she loved her and maybe he still loves, who knows what is going in his mind. Klaus took her from him, made her the monster she is now and Elijah will never forgive Klaus that."Katelyn finished her speech and I chuckled._

_"It is quite ironic…"I said mostly to myself._

_"What?"_

_"That both me and Elijah are angry, furious and vengeful with Klaus, because he took something from us. And the most ironic part is that both of us might be in love with women, damaged by Klaus. Women, who once were innocent, caring and loving and now are stonecold monsters with only one goal to survive."_

* * *

><p>Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my native language<p> 


	22. AN

_**Guys, recently I've been seeking a way to make my story more intense and interesting. As you might get the idea Stefan and Elena are pair in my story, and that Damon and my OC Katelyn are going to have a bumpy ride becoming a couple. For Katherine and Elijah I am planning also some twists (clearly they have feelings to each other, but they have to sort them out). And there is Klaus, who is a complicated persona and has really complicated relationships with Katelyn and Elijah, the two closest persons to him. And because of his actions he is a loner, soooo I felt bad for him and a thought occurred me that it would be fun to bring Klaus and Caroline together (that won't be easy and soon, because Klaus is the Big bad wolf for now). Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**_

_**Do you want to see Klaus and Caroline as a couple, and maybe Kol and Bonnie together, and Rebbekah and Matt as well?**_


	23. Chapter 22

_Katelyn's POV:_

_Being out of words was something that happened to me rarely, but these days it was like I was constantly out of words. His words really took me by surprise and somewhat hurt me. He thought of me as a monster and sadly Damon wasn't far from the truth. From what I read in my diary you couldn't tell that I was all sunshine and rainbows, but I was sweet and caring to whom was dear to me. _

_"You have quite the opinion of me." I managed to say._

_"I am just saying what you have repeating ever after you return, Kate, that you are nothing more but a monster."Damon said to me bitterly. "And I really don't know what to think or what to expect from you anymore. You cut a deal with Elijah, team up with Katherine and somehow trick Elena into this, and that is all done behind our backs in a few days. What if you decide that you want Klaus very much alive and stab us in the back?"_

_"I won't stab you in the back, Damon. Klaus let me down and I want him dead for good."I said without raising my voice. I wanted to gain his trust, I wanted him to trust me and to become friends at least. _

_"I hope you won't betray me, Katelyn. But you and Klaus have a history, you have been friends with the guy for over a century and a half. It is hard to believe that you are going to kill him."At this I chuckled. I stared at him in disbelief._

_"Well that is coming from a guy who was in love with Katherine for 145 years and now wants to drive a stake through her heart."I said sarcastically._

_"Katelyn, it is not the same. And do not bring Katherine into this."_

_"How it is not the same, Damon? You felt betrayed from her, as I am feeling betrayed from Klaus. And you can drag Klaus in every decent conversation we seem to have, but I cannot mention Katherine, that's quote unfair, don't you think?"_

_"Look, I am sorry. It became so complicated, I thought that you were dead and I couldn't assimilate the fact that you were with Klaus all the time. When you died, Kate, I felt so lost and didn't know what to do with my life anymore. And neither I nor Stefan could bring ourselves to talk about you. It ached to even think about you. When I saw you bleeding that night on the pavement I thought that I finally lost it. Maybe I just wanted to bring the past back… Hell, I didn't know what I wanted." _

_"It is not easy for me either. I arrived in Mystic Falls and found out that I have a very alive fiancé and a friend, who I do not remember. I was betrayed, Damon, and almost everything in my life was a lie. If we continue to drag about the past, we will be nowhere and there is a slight possibility that we might kill each other in a fight about something we didn't have power of. What happened wasn't out fault, it just happened, Damon, and we can do nothing about it." Damon smiled slightly at my words._

_"Maybe, you are right. I have a suggestion for you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Let's stop talking about the psychotic bitch Katherine and the crazed Original." He said, wearing his signature smirk. I smirked back._

_"Well, you've cut yourself a deal, Mr. Salvatore." I said while Damon walked to the coffee table to pour himself some scotch._

_"Mr. Salvatore was my father, princess." I smiled playfully at his words, I was doing to tease him._

_ "Really? And there I thought it suited you. Damon Salvatore, Mr. Salvatore…" His name escaped more seductively than I wanted from my lips. Oh, and he notice it. I was flirting with him, something I clearly shouldn't have done. However, I didn't care. Flirting with Damon was like walking on an edge – dangerous and at the same time adventurous. _

_"You are entering a dangerous area, Kate."Damon said, drinking his glass of scotch._

_"I've always liked a bit danger in my life, Mr. Salvatore."I smiled seductively, "And besides, what are you going to do Damon?" In a second he was standing over me one hand on my throat, other holding his glass of scotch. "So, what are you going to do?"I dared him._

_He kissed me. It wasn't like the light and sweet kissed between Elena and Stefan, which I envied. Damon's kiss was everything but light and sweet. Our kiss was rough, full of passion as if our lives were hanging on it. Firstly I couldn't react, and then I gave in. When he broke the kiss I was completely breathless. I stared at these crystal blue eyes for what it felt hours. And I kissed him again, he pulled me up to him from the armchair I was sitting on, I felt his hands going down my hips. In a minute we found ourselves in his bedroom on the bed, ripping our clothes off. I felt his passionate kisses on my body, on my neck, on my lips. Suddenly he broke off, his eyes were darkened with passion and lust._

_"Are you sure you want this?"He asked me quietly. _

_"I want this."I stated breathlessly and he kissed me again with even more passion, if it was possible._

* * *

><p><em> Meanwhile in Mystic Falls Highschool:<em>

_Elena's POV:_

_Our drive to school was awfully quiet. When we were in front of school Katherine shot me a glair. If her glair could kill, I would be dead by now._

_"Everything will be fine Katherine. And it is not that bad."I said to my ancestor. _

_"Keep repeating that to yourself, doppelganger."She said bitchily._

_"You know that you are also a doppelganger, Katherine, don't you?"Stefan said as a matter of fact. Katherine turned to him._

_"Stefan, no one asked you a damn thing and don't forget that I am older, drink human blood and can rip your heart out before you could even say doppelganger."The 500-year old vampire hissed._

_"Please, you two behave. Stefan, please, be civilized for me."_

_"Elena, I agreed with this nonsense only because of you. I cannot say "no" to you, love. However, I still thing that this crazy plan of Katelyn is not going to work."He said to me smiling. I smiled back. _

_"You are the best boyfriend." I kissed him and he kissed me back. We were on the verge of making out, before a bitchy tone interrupted us._

_"Gosh, you are making me sick." Katherine said with an eye roll._

_"Sorry."I apologized to her. One thing was clear Katherine didn't want to be here, but she was a survivor and being a student would keep her safe for the moment. I saw Caroline and Bonnie approaching us._

_"I thought that I went nut and I was seeing two Elenas. What is Katherine doing here?"My blonde friend asked me._

_"Katherine will be a student here and we will be posing as twins."I said Bonnie started to shake her head in disbelief. Caroline just started rambling._

_"What?! Are you crazy? Elena, she is going to eat the half of the school!" _

_"Caroline…"I tried._

_"She should go before anyone sees her, Elena. Stefan, put some sense in her."_

_"Care, I think it is late some people have already seen them both."Bonnie said calmly. _

_"There is also a plan, Caroline. And we should keep up to the plan if we want to bring Klaus down."Stefan said trying to calm the blonde vampire._

_"I don't care! She is going to ruin our school year with her presence! For God's sake, she killed me!" Caroline was really frustrated. I tried to do my best to calm her._

_"Care, everything is going to be fine, you don't even have to talk to her."I said. There was crowd gathering around us and a frustrated Caroline could ruin our plan._

_"Blondie, if you don't low your annoying voice I might kill you again, for real."Katherine said with venom in her voice. At least Katherine managed to silence Caroline._

_"Elena, Katherine, you have to come up with a story real fast, there is enough crowd and they are asking questions."Stefan said. I nodded. Katherine gave me a sign to start speaking. So, I started._

_"Hey, everyone! You know that I am Elena Gilbert. Four months ago I found that I was adopted, but I didn't know that I actually had a twin sister. The girl who is identical to me and I guess you've been asking questions who is she is my twin sister Katherine Pierce."When I finished my speech, I wasn't sure if they believe me. Katherine Pierce being my twin sister was a crazy thought, giving our history of wanting to kill each other. However, people believe my lie. Katherine smiled to the crowd sweetly and waved._

_"How did you find each other?"Someone from the crowd asked. I didn't know what to say. As on a cue Katherine started speaking. _

_"Well, in fact my best friend Katelyn Richards brought us together. Katelyn and I grew up in a foster home, so she is like a sister to me. She became my legal guardian and we both moved to New York, where she met Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I sent on a seminar in Europe and couldn't meet them personally. By the time I returned to New York, the Salvatores moved back here. The relationship between Damon and Kate wasn't smooth so they gave themselves time out. One day Stefan sent her pictures of him and Elena and Kate was shocked how identical we were. We decided to pack our thing to come here and sort things out. And that's how we found each other."You had to give it to Katherine, her story was perfect. _

_"Well, we should be going inside, Katherine didn't have the time to fill her application."I said. The crowd started to make us a way to pass. Once we were inside Katherine chuckled._

_"That was easy."_

_"Yeah, thanks to you. You are awesome with lies." I smiled to her. Katherine just winked._

_"Well, she has 500 years of practice, I would be surprised if she sucked in lying."Stefan said teasingly. _

_"You know that nowadays I am pretty honest, Stefan. What I said this morning is not a lie."Katherine said with a serious tone._

_"You really want him dead, don't you?"Caroline asked Katherine._

_"I've spent 500 years running from him. And I am done running." Katherine answered. Caroline nodded._

_"Guys let's go and let's try not to kill each other today, okay?" I said and everyone chuckled. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review... Your opinion matters to me.<strong>_


End file.
